All the Little Pranks
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Dean and Castiel hate each other so neither of them are pleased to hear they will be spending the summer together. Through a summer of pranks and self discovery, they discover their emotions may be a little more than hate.
1. Chapter 1-6

_Quick Note: This was originally on my AO3 and still is, but to save time and pain, I have uploaded all seven chapters into one. I just started using again and it would take a really long time to add each chapter individually so without further ado, here are chapters Prologue-Six_

Prologue

Dean wasn't just pissed, he was furious. "Are you telling me, Sam- that CAS is coming?"  
He was on the phone with Sam, talking about plans for their annual family lake-house trip, when Sam broke the news to him that they were bringing Sam's pet devil along. Castiel Smith.  
"Yes, Dean! Look I'm sorry! God, you haven't even seen him for three months, don't you think it's time to let whatever nonexistent crap you have over him go?"  
Dean growled. It wasn't really a specific moment in time that caused him to hate Cas with every single fiber in his being, it just lead up to every friggin annoying thing he did. From the x-factor worthy staring, to the stupid shampoo commercial hair, to those hideous deep blue eyes…  
"Sammy, listen, I've been in college! It's my summer back and you're telling me you are spending the whole time with him?"  
"No, Dean, dammit. He's just tagging along! His parents are out of town and he and Gabriel need a place-"  
"Wait! Gabriel?!"  
"Yes, Dean, Gabriel."  
Dean stared at the phone for a minute, too apoplectic to speak. He rubbed his temple for a bit. Gabriel wasn't too bad, and he was only a year younger than Dean was, but he was still a little bastard for he was related to him. He finally found his voice back when he realized another problem.  
"Sam, our room-"  
"Yes, they'll be sleeping in it."  
With that, Dean hung up the phone, flicked it across his desk, and got back to studying for finals. His roommate, Chuck, eyed him suspiciously, but returned back to his studies as well.  
This was gonna be a horrible summer.

(Age Clarifications- Dean Is turning 19 in a couple chapters and is going into his sophomore year of college  
Cas is turning 17 in a few chapters and going into senior year  
Sam is 15 and has skipped a grade and is going into Junior year  
Gabriel is turning 19 over the summer and is not going to college

Chapter 1

Castiel sighed as he pulled his luggage into the truck. He could hear Sam's frustrated growl as Dean hung up. If that assbutt didn't want to go, then why didn't he stay behind? Stupid, green eyed man. At least he had a week before Dean got there. Gabe patted him on the back.  
"Is that Dean Winchester Sam was just fighting with, or is someone just really unhappy to see you?"  
Cas shook his head, trying not to smirk. Gabriel leaned over to help him with his suitcase, but Cas quickly snapped at him not to touch his stuff. Cas hated when people touched his stuff. It might have seemed offensive, but that was Gabe's way of making sure Cas wasn't hurt. He wasn't! Nope. Not at all.  
Never …  
He gave his brother a friendly little push. They leaned against the back of the truck, watching Sam attempt to re-dial. Finally he gave up. His face was red, and he looked pretty disgruntled, but he moved along.  
"Okay, Let's go. Mom and Dad will have dinner ready by seven"

They arrived at six- thirty. Mary ran out to greet them.  
"Hey Boys!"  
"Hello, Mary," Castiel said, smiling as she hugged him. Feeling a mother's warmth filled him with happiness. His mom, while she shared the same name as Mary, was wildly different. Mary Smith was cold and rarely paid attention to Castiel unless his grades were slipping. Mary Winchester was warm and cared about Castiel in every way imaginable. When Cas came out, Mary Smith slapped him in the face before calling him an abomination. Mary Winchester nursed his wounds and called him a brave and wonderful boy as Cas cried in her shoulder. Cas had a huge amount of respect for Mary and John, who was also always there for him.  
Their lake house was beautiful. Mary was a lawyer so they had enough money to afford an elaborate house. It wasn't overly fancy by any means, but it was grand in design, not in size. White marble floors spread out over a vast kitchen and living area; a spiral staircase lead to a hallway with two bedrooms and two baths. Cas cringed as Sam mentioned how Dean would also sleep in their room once he arrived. Gabe gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He put his stuff down on the bunk above Gabriel. The room was incredibly spacious, which comforted Castiel a bit. He never had to be too close to him, the stupid green-eyed jerk.  
They ate dinner in peace, as Gabriel ranted about the college system. He wasn't going, much to Castiel's displeasure. Cas would be applying one year later for he was a grade above Sam. Cas would turn seventeen over the summer. The rest of the dinner went over with smooth small talk. Cas went to bed with a smile on his face.

Cas had developed a good routine at the lake house. He'd wake up at around 9, swim alone, then hang out with Sam and Gabriel for a few hours; this included building a rope swing, inner-tubing on the back of the winchester's boat, water balloon fights, and other cliché lake house activities, he'd then proceed to swim some more then read on his favorite sunning rock before dinner. Afterwards he'd do more cliché activities with Gabe and Sam before going to bed. It was the perfect summer schedule- of course until he was on the sunning rock, writing in his composition book, when that stupid ass flashy car pulled up. He could hear it before he could see it. Dean winchester was blasting Angel By Aerosmith as loud as it could go. Cas wished he could go back to whatever time he seemed to be stuck in and stay there.  
He hesitated, he had just gotten out of the water, and was shirtless. He considered running back to the house, but there was no way someone wouldn't spot him. He couldn't just stay there either, that would make him look more socially awkward than he already was and he didn't want Dean holding that over his head. He had no choice but to join the greeting party. He could see Sam and Gabriel emerge from the house and Mary and John emerge from the back yard. He made his way over slowly. Acting cool. Not running. Nope. Sam and him shared a huge hug; Mary joined, attacking them both with kisses. Even Gabriel seemed happy to see him, the traitor. Cas stood there, glaring, already noticing his cocky smile. When Dean laid eyes on him, everything grew tense. Cas could see Dean suck in a breath, which confused him, but he decided to glare on.  
"Hey, pretty-boy, nice lack of shirt. I'm glad to see you still seem to have less muscle tone than Miley Cyrus," Dean smirked.  
That did not hurt, no. It just pissed him off.  
Cas gave a bitter little smile before firing back.  
"Nice to see you to, assbutt. You are just as arrogant as ever." Cas did not, and didn't think he'd ever understand what about the bigoted dumbass got so under his skin. He never reacted so strongly to anyone ever.  
"God, you make me sick!," Cas felt triumphant at the shake in Dean's voice. At least he knew that he got under Dean's skin the same way or worse. "Why didn't you just go with your parents?" Dean spat out the words, with no Idea how hard that would hit. Cas lowered his head in shame. That got a growl out of Gabriel, who rarely interfered in their fights. Dean seemed to be shocked by the reaction in the atmosphere everyone seemed to lower their heads, feeling extremely uncomfortable. It's not like they didn't want to stand up for Cas, it's just that they had learned to stay out of their fights.  
"They have about as high of an opinion of me as you, thank you very much, you ignorant fool."  
Dean spat at Cas's feet. No matter how much Cas felt fury, he remained stoic. He smirked a bit, and yes he could see the fear in Dean's eyes. Cas could feel the anger radiating through him. Deans spit trickled slowly into the cracks of his toes. He got right up in Dean's personal space, and whispered directly in his ear, making sure to punctuate every syllable. Cas ignored the strange tingly sensation he got at being so close to that pretty litt- no- hideouseus and overly- muscled neck of his.  
"No less than two minutes of seeing me, and you are already reducing yourself to the primal act of spitting. This is going to be quite the interesting summer, Winchester." Cas bumped him a bit with his shoulder before walking back to the house, using every fiber he had not to bolt. He clutched The Great Gatsby hard in his hand, close to his chest. As soon as he was out of sight, he bolted to the bathroom and grabbed a hot towel to whipe the spit off of his feet. He felt disgusting. It was common sense to never spit on a Germophobe.  
He scrubbed hard, putting all his anger and confusing emotions into his feet until they were red and sore.

Chapter Two  
Dean gave a little cough as he watched Castiel walk calmly back into the house. He growled and turned around to four very tense faces.  
"What?!" He snapped.  
"Cas came out last month." Sam broke the news to him and Dean did not feel any sort of feeling interesting down south. Nope. "His parents were so pissed that they dropped him with us for the summer while they tour camps to "fix" him. I know you didn't know it, but that was a pretty low blow, Dean."  
Wow, okay, well, shit. Dean felt a little bit of sympathy for the poor bastard. That changed immediately when Dean's suitcase touched Cas's and Cas bit his head off. Those furious blue eyes did not make Dean want to piss himself, or jizz in his pants. hahahaha.  
"Don't touch my stuff, get near my stuff, or even look at my stuff," he growled. Yeah, growled. Who fucking growled anymore? Dean looked at Cas and smirked. He couldn't help himself.  
"Oops!" He said sarcastically. He set down his suitcase and jumped on Cas's. The look on his face was priceless.  
"DAMNIT, WINCHESTER!" He screamed. He pushed Dean over with a surprising amount of force. Dean gave a little umph and before he knew what was happening Cas was standing over Dean with Dean's suitcase in hand. For a minute, Dean thought Cas was gonna hit him with it. Cas gave a malicious smirk. Dean raised his arms to protect himself, but instead of beating Dean to what could have been death with his own suitcase, Cas, never breaking eye contact with Dean, chucked his suitcase out the window.  
Dean let out a defiant howl. Cas gave a deep chuckle and Dean's insides twisted, with anger of course. Cas smirked, opened his book, and plopped himself on the bed.  
Dean stormed out of the room to get his stuff.  
So Cas may have won the battle, but he did not win the war.

Cas woke up early that morning, that way he could escape and go for his early morning swim without facing Dean. He looked around before getting out of bed. He wasn't shy, but Dean seeing him in his swim trunks was quite enough. Dean did not need to see him in his short little boxers. He went to his suit case.  
No.  
No.  
His stuff was gone. There was a little note in there too.  
Serves you right- D  
Cas swore he felt a small part of him wither and die. He wanted to scream, but there was no way he was gonna wake Sam and Gabe up. Dean was gone, of course. In fact, his bed was made. Cas got the suspicion that the devil didn't even sleep in the room. For some reason Cas found that disappointing.  
But he had to focus. The WHORE had taken his stuff. He stepped out in the hallway and gasped. Bits of what looked like cut out Harvard material sweatshirt littered the hallway in the shape of an arrow. Cas wanted to cry. He took a deep breath inward, leaning against the wall for support. He, with shaky hands picked up the remnants of his sweatshirt and followed the arrow. Horrified that there would be another, and there was.  
Oh- oh- hoh- mygod. Cas leaned against the hallway for support. Taped on the wall next to the stairs, was an arrow pointing downward, an arrow made from The Great Gatsby. Cas began to sweat, even though it was a chilly morning and he was in boxers. The next arrow was also made of his book, and it lead, of course outside. Once outside, Cas screamed Dean's name. The next arrow, thank god, were his shirts in one piece. Cas picked them up with excitement before smelling the horrid pungent smell of urine. He screeched shamelessly and dropped the clothes in shock. There was of course, another note.  
Just Marking my Territory- D  
Fury mixed with a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach sent Cas howling forward, following the Arrows. The next one pointed towards Cas's sunning rock. How Dean knew that was Cas's spot, Cas didn't know. Dean would have to be looking for him the day before to know that. Again, Cas felt that fluttering sensation. He passed it off as a bad dinner. That's when he found Dean, stretched out on the sunning rock, reading a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Cas thanked god it wasn't his journal. And then there was the other part. Dean was wearing nothing but Cas's too small boxers.  
"YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY STUFF? WHAT THE FUCK, YOU RAGING WHORE! I HATE YOU! DID YOU READ MY JOURNAL?! I WANT THOSE BOXERS! GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!  
Dean looked up and smiled. Cas should've seen it coming, he should have made a smarter word choice. Dean stripped. He was completely naked in front of castiel. He was beyond words in shock. Dean was just standing in front of him, in his full glory with dumbass grin spread wide across his face. He threw the boxers at Cas.  
"God, you're sick," Cas spat, trying to keep his voice level, "Dean, where is my stuff?"  
Dean smiled, and Cas tried his best to keep his eyes on Dean's face. Not that he was remotely attracted in any way…. that would be preposterous. It was just…. bothersome. Dean gave a smirk, and like in a horror film, he pointed very slowly out towards the water. Cas sucked in a deep breath as he turned and found at least five little floating docks with all of his stuff on it. Some were incredibly far out there, like thirty yards. While Cas was a swimmer, it was still pretty Death defying. Cas gave him one last look and then dove, not bothering to hear Dean howling with laughter as he struggled to retrieve his stuff. He reached the first one pretty quickly. He brought it to shore away from Dean and dove back in the water. He was pretty far away from Dean, but he could still hear his maniacal laughter. Cas was just flabbergasted by how much time Dean must have put into torturing him. By dock number four his body was aching for him to stop, but this was all his stuff. His computer was out there somewhere. He pushed the fourth one to shore, carefully placing the items on the fourth one to the ground before using the dock as a kickstand to reach the other one. Finally, he finished, and collapsed on the shore. Dean came running up, still howling. It really brought up the hideousness of his animalistic side. Cas gave the fiercest type of glare possible. He saw Dean waver a bit. Dean was fully clothed by then, and Cas realized he was still in his underwear. he grabbed some Jeans, clean boxers, and a towel from his pile of stuff and stormed off. When he came back, Dean was still grasping his side laughing. Cas glared at him, whipping off his hair with his towel, feeling an uncomfortable sensation as a spare drop of water dripped down his bare chest and into his pants. Apparently Dean noticed it too, Cas watched in awe as his adam's apple bobbed uncomfortably. That's when Cas noticed it. Dean had a boner.  
Cas began laughing too. Dean's expression went dark and flushed as Cas laughed, gripping his sides.  
"Now that swimming wasn't too hard.-" Dean flushed- "but, you, on the other hand….."  
Dean growled. That's when Cas had a stroke of brilliance. He ran over as Dean snapped at him.  
"Please…. don't flatter yourself. I'm just used to getting some every night… everyone wants a piece of me at Kansas State. Since I'm stuck here, though…. I'm not getting any action."  
Cas assumed that much, but it didn't matter. He found his phone from his pile of stuff and whipped the camera out before Dean could protest. Dean looked at him with a slack-jawed expression. Cas smirked.  
"You see, Dean, I really don't care, but with the push of a button I could send this to whoever I want."  
For once Dean was speechless. Cas relished in it. Even though Cas was three years younger, he felt so much older in that instant. "Now, I'm going to go make myself some breakfast, sit down on the beach, and watch as you bring all my stuff, back to the room. Once you've done so I'll delete the photo and will not repeat this."  
"ARE YOU FUCKIN-"  
"Whoever I want, Dean! The concept isn't that hard to understand."  
. Dean groaned in frustration as Cas walked back to the house, phone in hand.  
Cas Sniggered as Dean stormed off.

Next chapter

(Age Clarifications- Dean Is turning 19 in a couple chapters and is going into his sophomore year of college  
Cas is turning 17 in a few chapters and going into senior year  
Sam is 15 and has skipped a grade and is going into Junior year  
Gabriel is 18 and is not going to college

Chapter 4  
Dean spent the first half of the day hauling Cas's stuff back up to his room, watching as Castiel lounged fucking shirtless in a lounge chair with a glass of water and sunglasses straight from a fucking cliché movie. Castiel would snigger every time Dean passed him. The fucker. Sam didn't make a comment, but sat with Cas and laughed as well. Gabriel put some of Cas's stuff in trees so dean would have to climb. Dean was fuming, storming through the sand and trying not to look at Cas being all topless and distracting. He knew one thing for sure; There was no way he could sleep in the same room as that piece of crap who was tanning his toned- no nonexistent abs.  
He stormed in the kitchen as he dropped off the last load.  
"Are you done?" Mary asked impatiently.  
Of course as soon as she found out what happened she lectured Dean about respect for what seemed like hours with everyone else laughing behind her back.  
"Yess."  
Good! She smiled at him for the first time all morning.  
"Ill make you a grilled cheese. Oh, and Dean? Go easy on him."  
Dean blushed a bit for whatever reason and went down to the basement. He had a plan.  
He found a dusty old family tent stored in-between twister and sorry and brought it out storming past Cas and kicking sand in his direction as he stormed down the beach. Sam yelled something but he didn't hear it.  
It took him about two minutes to get to the dock across from Cas's sunning rock. He wanted to be as far away from that motherfucker at all times. He set up the tent, which was friggin awesome because it was a fifteen man party tent all for himself. He then brought his stuff and stole some food, laughing maniacally while doing so.  
When he came back to get his grilled cheese, Cas was already sitting there. Dean swore he could imagine hurt in the depths of his blue eyes, but that thought was whisked away when Cas said.  
"Did you hear, Sam? I got rid of the pest infection in our room."  
Sam snorted, the traitor. Dean supposed he wasn't happy with him after the move-out. Mary said nothing, just handed him his plate with a little more force than needed and that's all it took to make Dean feel bad. But he needed to plan torture tactics, needed to think of ways to break this guy apart.  
He went into his tent to plan the revenge. It came to him when he was setting up his iPod that Sam got him for christmas to portable speakers. He was casually thinking of anything he could possibly use against Cas when he remembered an incident at a mexican restaurant. He drove Sam and Cas to Sam's favorite mexican place, and since he was hungry, he stayed. Cas was not having one. He nearly choked on the salsa and made these cute- no disgusting little noises before chugging a half a pitcher of water. He was really sensitive to hot foods. Dean smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom?" Dean asked casually.  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Why don't you and Dad go out to dinner tonight? I feel really bad for what I did to Cas so I was going to make his favorite food and maybe just hang with Sam and Gabe and Him for a bit."  
Mary smiled.  
"Sure, sweetie, I'm glad you are trying to get along. He really has had it rough."  
Dean nodded but got tense when Mary smirked.  
"What's Cas's favorite food?"  
"Cheese-burgers without lettuce and with extra ketchup," Dean said automatically.  
"I find it funny how you know that." Dean tensed and blushed. Fuck, everyone knew that right? He had no fucking reason to be blushing like a schoolgirl. Mary kissed him on the top of the head.  
"I'll go tell your father."  
Dean pumped his fist in the air.  
~~~~~~~~~

He made four cheeseburgers, one without lettuce but with a shit-ton of tabasco sauce. He could smell it a bit, but it was okay. He had three sodas and one water, which was also laced with tabasco. Inside, he put even more in the carton of milk. When dinner arrived, Cas, Sam and Gabe got done with inner tubing on the lake and they were exhausted. They were not wearing shirts, which usually didn't bother Dean, but seeing Cas dripping wet without a shirt… pissed him the fuck off. They were breathless when they sat down for dinner, so there were no arguments from Cas when he started to eat.  
Dean snorted as Cas's big blue eyes suddenly grew wide with pain. He spit his food to the ground and made that adorable- fuck- no uh- hilarious little gasping noise. Sam and Gabe looked as confused as fuck and Dean was almost in tears laughing.  
"Oh my god."  
He grabbed his water and chugged and Dean laughed harder as Cas let out a choked cry, his eyes were watering from the heat. For some reason Dean did not like seeing that too much, but Cas's already beautifu- ridiculously huge lips were puffed up even more. He backed away from the table, tripping over his chair and flailing in the sand.  
"FUCK YOU!," He cried, gasping as he stood up and ran towards the house for the milk. Sam and Gabe were laughing at that point, too. It wasn't that cruel of a joke, in fact, it was pretty common, so the mood was lit. Of course, Cas was pissed. When he came back, well let's just say if glares could kill, Dean would be a pile of nothingness on the floor. He slammed his fist on the table hard and everyone jumped back. Dean really tried hard not to concentrate on Cas's abs, but he couldn't look him in the eye or anywhere for some reason so he just awkwardly looked past Cas's shoulder.  
Cas simply stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Since you ruined my day, winchester, and prevented me from a good swim, I'm going now before it gets too dark. Don't wait up for me."  
He stormed off. Sam and Gabe sat there, looking, well Dean could only describe it as awkward.  
Their night ended when they lit a fire on the beach and Dean tried his hardest to roast his marshmallow in peace and not watch Castiel's spry body glide easily across the water, and definitely had to look away as he dried himself off with a towel and headed inside. Oh, fuck, Dean would do anything to be the one holding the towel Cas was using, or maybe just be the towel.  
There was no denying it. Dean tried, but it was no use. He was hopelessly gone on Cas. For his looks, nothing else. Nope.  
Nothing else. Just looks. He still hated the douche.  
Cas walked out dry and in casual shorts and a blue t-shirt that illuminated his eyes under the firelight. He stood in-between Sam and Gabriel, and even an hour later he was still uncomfortably rubbing his mouth.

chapter 5

The Barrier, The snake, and the…. uh….. Hotlips

There was a barrier in Dean and Castiel's relationship. Castiel could not quite identify it, but he could tell it was important. This barrier was fragile, and so far both Dean and Castiel had been very good at not breaking it. Then they both broke it together, on the same night, in one awkward and chaotic moment. It wouldn't have seen like a big deal, hell, Dean flaunted himself naked in front of Castiel but that was just his personality. Spoken word was a bit of a different situation.  
It was after the incident with the tabasco and Castiel's mouth, even in the dead of night, right before bed, still tasted like hot sauce. Dean chuckled when Cas refilled his cup of water for the third time. Gabe and Sam had gone to bed and the whole kitchen was crackling with tension- angry tension, of course. Why was Dean still up anyway? Cas tried to ignore Dean as he went up to his room, but Dean bumped him and Cas spilled water all over the place.  
"Damn-it Dean!"  
Dean chuckled, almost Darkly. His voice was surprisingly husky. Castiel was surprised to feel so constricted by Dean, he was standing too close, and that touch, even if it was just a bump- no, god, no. nonononononono. Castiel was Mature, and Dean was not an option. Dean was pushing on a barrier that should not be pushed.  
"Did you hear me Cas?"  
Shit. Castiel was too freaked to even hear what Dean said. It took him a second to gather his composure. He couldn't look Dean in the eye.  
"No, and I don't want to, now please, Dean, it's late and I would prefer going to bed."  
Dean seemed to let him go, but right when Cas was about to walk up the stairs, it happened. Very few awkward moments between Dean and Castiel could top this one, In fact, only one could, but that's another story. As Cas was walking up the stairs he heard,  
"Goodnight hotlips."  
Before Cas could even process what had just happened fully, a shot of adrenaline kicked through him like a gunshot. His primal instincts kicked in, and his filter was lost.  
"I CAN'T HELP THAT I HAVE A VERY SENSITIVE MOUTH OKAY?!"  
Admittedly, what they said to each other was awkward, but what was worse is what happened afterwards. They both stared into each other's eyes like they were deer looking into headlights. Cas couldn't breathe. There was no denying a shift in tension in the room. Some boundary, a boundary he didn't really think existed, had been crossed. A very frail, breakable line that was Dean and Cas's relationship they built was torn. He didn't know how he managed to get the courage to actually move, but when he did, he ran.  
Castiel Smith actually ran from his problems. His mind could apparently not shut up, though, because the second he climbed into the bunk above Sam, the flashes started, then the dreams.  
Castiel moaned as Dean took full advantage of his sensitive mouth, planted kisses along his spine. The rest of the dream was pretty vague for him, there was just a lot of green. He was upset when he woke up, for more reasons than one. The first reason is holy shit, that boner was caused by him Dreaming about Dean. The second reason was that the dream was over and he was so unbelievably happy there, the third, NO! because it was Dean fucking Winchester. Cas decided he was going to rectify the situation immediately, stitch up whatever they broke the night before, and scare dean shitless.  
Castiel knew that Dean was afraid of snakes. He didn't remember exactly how, he just knew. He set out to find a snake like stick, then whittled it with Dean's knife. It looked great. It even had eyes and everything. He set out to Dean's tent. This whole "relationship reparation" thing didn't go so smoothly because Castiel found himself watching Dean sleep for a good twenty minutes before setting the stick down next to Dean.  
Dean usually didn't get up until around ten so Castiel, as calmly as possible, settled down outside Dean's tent. It was a good view. Too good of a view. It made his sunning rock look less glamorous. Cas enjoyed basking in the hot sun. He was disappointed that he could only hear joy at the sound of Dean's screams and not because of Deans fear. No- Castiel felt joy at Dean's screams because Dean was awake. The barrier was still broken, and Cas was terrified.

chapter 6

"Dean, he's like two pounds. Get on the inner tube with him or he'll fucking die."  
Dean groaned. Sam was shivering from head to toe, wrapped in a big towel with fish on it. No fucking way was he getting close next to a half naked and wet Castiel. There wasn't a chance in hell.  
"Gabe," he called from the back of the boat. Gabe turned around from the driver's seat, smiling with a cocky look on his face. He whipped off his sunglasses like he was modeling for some magazine.  
"What's up Dean-o?"  
Dean cringed at the nickname.  
"Someone should ride on the inner tube with your brother."  
Gabe simply smirked.  
"I'm right here, you know," Came an obscenely deep voice from behind him. Cas was sitting on the inner-tube that was attached to the back of the boat. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
_No he wasn't._  
"Fine Dean, I'll rock paper scissors you for it. None of this best out of three bullshit either."  
Dean marched over to the front of the boat looking Gabriel directly in the eye.  
"Rock Paper scissors shoot!"  
Dean groaned as Gabriel chose rock.  
"Fuck!"  
"Always with the Scissors, Dean-o, even I know that."  
All Dean could do was moan in self pity as he took off his shirt and headed off to the back of the boat with Cas. His damn hair was looking especially good that day. Cas grasped the handles on the inner tube and laid on his stomach. Dean did the same on his side.  
"If you touch me," Dean warned, "I'll kill you."  
Dean could fucking feel the eye roll Cas gave him and really, really tried not to feel hurt when he said, "Why the fuck would I want to touch you?"  
Then it just got awkward because Cas looked him in the eyes and somehow seemed to see the hurt in Dean's and he gave that fucking adorable little head tilt that he did when he was confused and- "Go Gabe!"  
Dean didn't want to think about any more.  
Good thing about Gabriel, there was one speed and one speed only when it came to inner tubing, Fast. That's how the Winchesters and the Smiths liked their inner tubing, dangerous, fast, and with lots of air. Cas, surprisingly let out a little laugh that did things to Dean that he really didn't want to think about, again. Dean didn't want to think about those days.  
Gabe hit a turn fast and he and Cas were desperately clinging on. Cas was laughing his adorable little ass off and believe it or not, Dean found himself joining. Sam was in the back of the boat with a fucking camera. It probably wasn't smart to look over at Castiel, but Dean did it anyway and immediately regretted it. He was transfixed by the little smile on his face, the droplets of water that dripped delicately from his hair, the way his back arched so perfectly. Dean nearly drooled every time the muscles on Cas's arms would tense with every bump and corner. Dean grimaced as he got so much air that he lifted off the inner tube for a couple seconds. Cas, well Cas flew and Dean, from some strange instinct, reached with his arm, grabbed his back and pulled him down so he wouldn't fall. Cas just gave him this look. All Dean could do was laugh or face a very intense and heated moment, so he laughed, then Cas laughed, and when Dean noticed the little crinkles around his eyes he knew he was so fucked. And then he was just drowning in a sea of blue, and a couple seconds later, he was hitting another blue pool, hard. Gabe decided it would be a fucking great time to veer left, as quickly as possible. There was no way in hell he and Cas could stay on, especially when they were too busy attempting and failing their attraction for each other. They toppled on top of each other and landed deep in the lake, legs fucking entwined. Dean by no means wanted to move away and when Cas put a gentile hand on his shoulder Dean would have melted into it if he weren't so busy trying to swim up and not gasp in lake water every time his legs brushed Cas's. They both surfaced with gasping breaths and Dean could only stare as Cas flipped his hair out of his eyes.  
"You totally took me down with you, you douchebag." Dean felt himself saying. He was on the verge of saying something stupid like I want to lick your stomach you gorgeous fuck, so he had to say something else. Cas just glared at him and started swimming back to the boat. When Dean got back, Sam was howling with laughter and Gabe was in the front seat sucking on a lollipop, acting smug.  
Dean and Cas both didn't want to inner tube after that.  
There was a new tone in their relationship after that incident. Both Dean and Cas were more snappy but it wasn't like usual because they could both tell they were hurting each other. It was tense and uncomfortable to say the least. Later in the evening, when they were getting ready to go out to dinner, Sam approached him on the subject.  
_

"Dean, what the hell, man? What is going on with you and Cas?"  
Dean froze in the middle of tying his shoes. His annoying brother was looming over him with the most prime bitch face he ever witnessed._Dude, I think I have feelings for him and he hates me. I can't say anything nice to him and I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm scared. I can't stand his attitude towards me anymore because I don't want him to hate me._  
"I'm fine."  
"Dean-"  
"I said I'm Fine Sammy!"  
Dean knew how out of line yelling at sam was, he was just so fucking irritated and so fucking sexually frustrated and just so fucking done with Cas. Everything about Cas made Dean so angry, and Dean used to always tell himself that's what it was, but it was becoming less and less clear if everything he felt towards Cas was anger or something else. Sure, Cas was hot, but Dean couldn't get the dude out of his fucking skin and that usually doesn't happen with hot people. Sam snorted and gave him a look that just read,  
"Bitch, Please," and walked out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drove them into town, Cas in the front, Gabriel and Sam in the back.  
"This car is embarrassing."  
"You're embarrassing," Dean shot. The tone was off. It was more strained.  
"No, this Car is embarrassing, and can you please turn that music down?"  
Dean growled, feeling anger boil through his veins. He turned it up and Decided on a mexican restaurant just to piss Cas off. Gabe and Sam seemed on board enough. They were debating why or why not college was important and Cas was just sitting there, fists clenched. It wasn't even that cold out and he was in a fucking trench coat.  
"You look like a flasher," Dean shot.  
Cas just glared at him and he was not fucking messing around. To avoid bloodshed at the restaurant, Sam sat next to Dean and Gabe next to Cas. Dean and Cas were across from each other and they just kind of glared at each other the whole time. Gabe finally coughed and snapped Dean and Cas out of their staring match of death enough to order from a waiter. Of course, neither of them had seen the menu, but Cas just ordered a bean burrito and Dean ordered the nachos. The waiter himself was about Cas's age, and a little too attractive for Dean's liking. He also appeared to have a thing for Cas by the way his hand lightly brushed Cas's shoulder on the way to go get food. Dean nearly exploded.  
"Dude, you okay, you look like you're pooping." Sam muttered to him from somewhere that seemed a lot farther away than right next to him.  
Cas tilted his head at him and Dean just became very fascinated with his glass of water.  
" m'Fine, Sammy."  
Dinner remained tense and in face, it just seemed to get worse. There was a point where Dean bumped Cas's drink and Cas fucking growled. Sam and Gabriel ignored the freaky ass tension between them and just had entire conversations while acting like Dean and Cas weren't there. Dean tried not to kill the waiter when he served Dinner and winked at Cas. Dean slammed the money on the table, earning a glare from the old lady in the next booth, and stormed out of the restaurant when the waiter slipped Cas his number.  
The Car ride was too tense for even Gabe and Sam to talk, but they both looked annoyed. Dean couldn't give a fuck, he just had to get away from the goddamn demon in his passenger seat before he ripped his lungs out. He hummed Metallica the whole way back, trying to ignore Cas's annoyed glares his way. When they got back, Dean was going to make an instant break for the tent, but saw Cas stand outside, draw the number out of his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
"Gonna whore around,Cas?! Never took you for a common slut!"  
Dean regretted it the moment he said it. Cas also seemed to think it was the wrong fucking thing to say. He stormed up to Dean and took a bundle of his shirt. _Don't get a fucking Boner, Don't._  
"I am not a whore! I can make decisions for myself. Besides maybe I should ask where your genitals have been, Dean. You even told me yourself that you were the campus slut. So don't call me a slut and look in the mirror. You disgust me."  
The rage was back and at full blast. The jealousy, the fucking remarks. Just-. Cas turned around and began to storm off and Dean couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"GRAAAaaaahhh!" He ran and full on body-slammed Cas to the ground. The phone number flew out of his hand and Cas let out a shout of protest when Dean ripped it. And then he was in the sand and Cas was on top of him. How the fuck the little string bean was so strong, Dean couldn't guess.  
"What the hell was that, Winchester?!"  
He should have expected the punch, he really should have, but he didn't and he felt like shit when Cas split his lip for more reasons than one. He managed to pin Cas to the sand and Cas snarled and squirmed.  
"Fuck you, Dean!"  
Cas flipped him over and before either of them knew what was happening they were rolling.  
"Heyyy!"  
Dean felt strong arms lift at his armpits. Dean was still furious to dangerous proportions and he kicked and howled as he was pulled from Cas.  
"Fucking Coward!" He shot at Cas, not even sure why he said it. His lip was bleeding and Cas was looking at him like Dean just stepped on his puppy.  
"I. am. no. coward. Winchester." His voice cracked and Dean fucking broke. Dean hated seeing him that way. He just wanted to give him a hug and tell him how fucking sorry he was.  
Sam escorted Cas away and Gabriel glared at Dean.  
"You know, if you want contact, all you have to do is ask him."  
"Fuck you!"  
"I think that's Cas's job, don't you? Come on, bro, just go back to your tent and cool the fuck off. When your parents ask you whats wrong with your pretty little lip tomorrow you better not say my brother because I will smite you where you stand, understand me?"  
Dean nodded, embarrassed and ashamed by his actions. During the fight, Dean had a burning desire to just kiss the anger and worry lines of Castiel's face, but he was the coward and he channeled it through anger. It was fucking obvious, wasn't it? He got some tissues, went to his tent and sat there with a split lip. He was just hoping that he didn't screw up too badly. He barely got any sleep that night, too busy worrying about Cas.  
Dean didn't know this, but there were actually two people on the Winchester's lake property that had a rough night's sleep that night.

Again, Sorry for making this all one chapter. The next ones will be just as I have posed them on LJ and AO3


	2. Chapter 7

The Tree House Debacle

Cas decided, after a few decent hours of self pity that he had to face the fact that he did not hate Dean. He knew it before, obviously. He wasn't stupid. He was just…. afraid in a way. Dean was older, attractive, and hated Cas with a fiery passion. That just launched him into more of a state of self pity. He was about to finally shut his eyes and go to sleep when he noticed the fucking sun. So much for sleeping. Cas knew his body needed the sleep to lead a healthy lifestyle, but at that point, he couldn't really seem to care. He wobbled out of bed, put on his swim shorts, relished the cool morning air outside, ran to the dock, and dove in the lake.  
As he swam, he tried to concentrate on the water surrounding him. He usually loved swimming because it felt like flying. Cas always dreamed of flying. His head wasn't in the game, though. Cas didn't really know if it was from not getting any sleep or dwelling over this new found attraction he felt towards Dean.  
His swim was exhausting from his lack of sleep and he just felt paranoid and weary that Dean would show up. He actually probably should have because little did he know that Dean watched him the whole time like a more attractive version of Edward Cullen. Cas climbed out of the lake by his sunning rock and enjoyed the early morning sun rise. He tried to concentrate on the little things to keep his mind off Dean, the old tree house by the lake, the sun that warmed his face and dried his hair, and the comfortable and cozy feeling of summer mornings. Unfortunately, it didn't work too well because right across the lake was Dean's tent. It was….. Distracting. Part of Cas wanted to run over there and apologize and nurse Dean's wound and tell him that he didn't hate him but the more reasonable part of Cas wanted to shy away and not look Dean directly in the eye.  
The more Cas thought, the more he realized exactly how severe his affinity towards Dean was. Those flips in his stomach were nervous butterflies, not angry fits. He had those "stomach flips" since he first met Dean when he was nine years old. This terrified Cas more than anything else. He just wanted to stay on his sunning rock and feel sorry for himself forever.  
This was hard when Sam came bounding over to him with a few hammers and drills and told him to move over and they are going to re-build the tree house. Sam lead Cas to that little part of the drive way that overlooked the lake. The tree house itself was too broken down for anyone to actually get in but it was awesome because it was huge. It occupied a bunch of space around four strong trees and was basically a circular dome. Gabe smirked and ruffled a hand through Cas's hair.  
Cas was happy Gabe was treating him like a normal person. He knew how concerned and over-protective Gabe could get, especially after the coming out debacle at home. Gabe needed to find a home just as much as Cas did. Gabe had no money, was trying to find a job, and refused to live with his parents. Everyone was worried for the end of the summer because it was likely Gabriel would be, in fact, homeless. That's why Cas didn't even bother fighting with him. For all the stress Gabriel was under, he was doing really well. Gabe smiled at Cas.  
"Now, Cassie, can we use tools responsibly around Winchesters?"  
Cas felt a blush rise in his cheeks. He would never hurt Dean with a hammer. Dean would hurt Cas, though. Cas again started feeling sorry for himself.  
"Fuck you, Gabe," Cas spat, blushing as Dean walked over. Cas snatched a hammer from Gabe's hand before making his way over to Sam. Dean came too and Cas's stomach lurched as Dean, split lip and all, glared at him. Cas returned the favor before Sam coughed and focused their attention elsewhere.  
It was amazing how easy it was to hide from who he actually was and glare at Dean. He had been doing it for years. Cas was surprised at the fact that he had been discovering himself yet hiding himself all at the same time. To his utter shock, Dean turned away from Cas and made no sudden remarks.  
Cas listened as Sam explained the work they were going to do. They had bought windows at the local hardware store and would chop some wood to replace the old and rotting design. The trick would be to not put too much weight on the treehouse because even though it was only about 15 feet high, falling would hurt like a bitch.  
If the tree house collapsed it would also be a hell of a mess for them to clean up and nobody wanted that so they took many precautions. John gave them all hard hats and Gabe and Sam worked together at putting blow up mattresses below the tree house to block their fall. Sam told stories of when the whole family used those mattresses and slept outside.  
Dean and Cas carefully avoided each other. Dean worked with Gabe on windows and Cas worked with Sam on sawing and sandpapering. Mary came out and brought them lemonade and sandwiches. She asked worriedly about Dean's lip and he just said he fell. Castiel blushed a bit, feeling guilty again. Mary had been so good to him and what had he given to her? A son with a split lip.  
Cas would never ask, but he was clinging to the hope that Marry would allow Cas and Gabe to crash with them for the next school year. Cas would obviously be going to the public school because his parents made sure of not allowing him entrance in the private school next year unless he went to a camp to get himself "fixed''.  
Mary was really sweet to Cas and didn't comment if he didn't quite meet her eyes when she ruffled his hair and said.  
"Hello, Sweetie."  
Mary gave him a kiss on the cheek and Cas was surprised when she pulled him aside. He tried not to look at Dean giving him a curious glance as his mother lead him away. Cas's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat.  
What if mary knew? What if she was going to kick him on the street? What if she was disappointed? Mary looked uncomfortable and she rubbed Cas's shoulder gently.  
"I'm sorry to say this, Cas, but your father called."  
Cas almost fainted. No no no no, it couldn't be happening. Mary already saw the terrified expression on his face because she gave both of his shoulders a gentile squeeze.  
"Hey hey, Castiel, don't worry!" Cas started shaking. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go to "straight camp."  
"We are fighting to keep you here this summer! It's okay baby!" She gave him a hug. "I just wanted to let you know what was going on in case you or your brother got any strange calls."  
Cas nodded slightly, cherishing the warmth of her shoulder. He also felt like he didn't deserve her gentile attitude. When he went back, Dean almost looked- no- it couldn't be- concerned. Cas shook it off, called himself crazy and went back to building.  
"What happened, Cas? You look like you've see a ghost."  
"My father called."  
Dean was next to him in an instant and it was Cas's instinct to shy away.  
"W-what'd he say?"  
"He wants me to go to a straight camp."  
Cas had to yet again convince himself he was crazy because he swore he could see anger flash through his eyes and an overprotective stance that tensed through Dean. Gabe was by his side in an instant and Cas was surprised that he didn't notice him by his shoulder sooner.  
"Son't worry, bro, we won't let them get you. Over my dead body."  
Cas still felt weary, but he nodded and smiled.  
"Thanks guys, but right now I think I just want to work."  
Everyone nodded and started going back to work. Cas tried to concentrate on sawing a new block of wood, but his mind was whirling with this new development. He tried to think happy thoughts, but he felt fear pulse through him and cut him like the saw cut through the block of wood.  
When it came time to start tearing the house down, Cas was selected to go up and work from the inside because he was the lightest. Dean made a few comments about "small little princess" and "Hannah Montana" but Cas ignored it. He climbed a ladder up to the inside of the house and was not pleased to see Dean holding it.  
"Don't you dare drop it!  
"Don't be such a pussy!"  
"Shut up Dean!"  
"Do you even have an ass!"  
"No, I think it's all with you!- Gaaah! Dean! Don't shake the Ladder!"  
Sam tried interrupting,  
"Come on, guys!"  
"Shut up Sammy! Cas, I will shove this hammer up your ass if you don't get a move on!"  
"You'd like to!"

"..."  
Gabe snorted at the fight and went back to doing something on his phone. Cas grabbed a hammer and saw and started working out a place for the new pieces of wood, when all the sudden, a giant splinter went through his hand.  
"OOOOWWWWW"  
"Cas? Cas! You okay!? Answer me Damnit!"  
Cas was in too much pain and, secretly, really enjoyed Dean being concerned for him.  
"Cas!"  
Cas vaguely heard a shuffling on the ladder.  
"Dean, no! Stop!"  
"Shut up, Sammy, He's hurt!  
"If you collapse with my brother, your ass is going to be on a platter, you hear me Winchester?!"  
"Gabe's right, Dean! Get down!"  
"Shut your fucking mouths!"  
Cas saw Dean's beautiful and totally fuck-able figure in the doorway. No.  
"Dean! Get down! We'll fall! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
"Wrong with me?!" Dean started stepping forward towards Cas.  
"You're the one who-"  
crash!  
Cas felt the floor give out from underneath him and screamed. Adrenaline shot through his veins like someone turned on a light switch in him. He vaguely heard people screaming as he fell in a pile of wood and debris, only comforted by the mattress he fell on. When his heart rate calmed down enough, all he could say as Gabe rushed over to him was,  
"Fuck you, Winchester!"  
"Damnit, Cas! Sorry!"  
Cas almost felt bad, but then he coughed up sawdust and felt anger again. Dean actually said sorry. It had to be sarcastic. It had to be The asshole. Also the adrenaline was starting to wear off and he began to feel sore and wanted to take the sliver out of his palm that was more of a giant stick of wood. Mary ran out and when Sam told the story, she scolded Dean before ushering him to get cleaned up. Dean gave a huff of annoyance at being chastised. Mary helped Cas up and soothed him as she pulled the sliver from his palm and bandaged it up.  
"My Son needs to just be nice to you and remove his head from that ass of his because he could have gotten you two seriously hurt today."  
"Don't worry Mrs. Winchester-"  
"Mary," She corrected softly.  
"Mary. Dean doesn't like me that much anyways, not like that's a problem."  
"I could just smack you both."  
"Why?"  
"It's not my place, Castiel, but you and him should be nicer to each other and see how it goes."  
Cas's heart began feeling erratic again at the thought of Dean actually liking him and being his friend. When Dean appeared in the doorway, Castiel almost had a heart attack.  
Mary gave Cas a kiss on the cheek and left and as soon as she did, Cas felt heat rising to his cheeks.  
"I-uh," Dean started, shuffling his feet and scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. For everything."  
Cas felt so elated and was going to respond but he didn't have time.  
As he opened his mouth to respond Dean turned out the door and was gone.


	3. Chapter 8

The 19th Birthday of Dean Winchester and other Issues

(Please Note that on my AO3 account this is chapter nine because they don't account for Prologues)

Dean walked out of the house feeling guilty. He hated this. he hated hurting Cas all the fucking time. He just wanted to help. He scowled at his feet, shuffling them awkwardly in the sand before sitting down to mope in peace. He picked up a stick and started playing with it in the sand, tracing pointless little marks in it. He barely noticed as John set next to him.

"Hey Dean," Dean jumped at the sudden presence by his side. Oh fuck. John had that very rare, "I am here to uncomfortably try to talk to you about your feelings" look.

"Hey Dad." Dean couldn't quite meet him in the eye.

"Uh.. so... are you sad or somethin?'"

"m'fine"

"Then why won't you meet my eye?"

Dean was lucky he was completely turned away from his father because a hot blush started to form behind his cheeks. Fucking hell. He wasn't some damn Cinderella and he sure as hell didn't need to be treated that way.

"Just tell me if you wanna talk or somethin', okay son?"

Dean nodded sadly, becoming very interested in the squiggles he was making in the sand. John patted him on the shoulder and with a grunt and some faint mumbling Dean couldn't understand, he left.

He didn't look when another figure sat next to him.

"Go away, Sammy."

"Guess again," a deep voice replied. Dean whipped around so fast that he actually kinked his neck.

"Hey Scrawny! Good to see that that paper cut is all tended to!"

Dean realized that even if he didn't want to, his mind was going to try to deny the fuck about being in love with Cas. Holy fuck, _in love. _

Cas gave a small smile and looked at Dean's squiggles.

"That looks like your best work," He deadpanned.

Dean smiled, loving the familiarity in what could have been an awkward discussion without it. He knew what he needed to say but he just didn't know how. He punched Cas on the shoulder lightly and almost laughed at the deer in the headlights look the beautiful boy was giving him. It was probably from the shock that Dean was being nice and nothing else. Nothing else.

"Look, Cas," Dean started, fighting the urge to scratch his head. He already wasn't meeting Cas in the eye and scratching his head would just be the cherry on top of this fucking awkward mess of a cake. "I really am sorry. This time, I actually was trying to help. I- uh... I know I sometimes act like it.. but I don't _hate _you. Even though you are annoying and stuff."

_Don't look at Cas,_ Dean thought _Keep your eyes on anything but Cas. _

"W-wow Dean. Thank you. I don't hate you either."

Dean chest swelled with pride. His mind was basically screaming in celebration. The celebrating inside his head was worse than his father when he was watching a good football game. The confession wasn't much, but it was as close to a truce as either of them were comfortable giving and it felt pretty damn fine.

Dean's birthday happened to roll around the next day. They ate pie lakeside for breakfast before Dean took Cas, Gabe and Sam roadtripping in the Impala. Cas sat in the front seat and Dean liked looking at his annoyed little faces as he blasted Metallica with the windows rolled down. Cas got strangely quiet and his face got all red when Dean started singing so he stopped. The drive was pretty, but not as pretty as Castiel. Dean suddenly realized that his dick had practically just inverted and became a fucking vagina.

He ended the road trip early and went inner tubing on the lake. He did not go with Castiel. He felt that would be a bad idea due to the fact that Dean just wanted to grope him with more than his eyes. Cas was dressed so beautifully, too and his hair was all messy and- holy shit- Dean needed to calm himself down.

If noticing Cas's looks wasn't bad enough, Dean started noticing the little things like the cute way Cas chewed his food and how he curled his nose when he didn't like something and he was always super nice to everyone (but Dean) and how he was the best person Dean had ever met. At lunch, which was another pie, Dean reminded himself to bury his dignity under Cas's sunning rock because he was getting slightly crazed. He found himself liking the way Cas's lips curled around his fork more than eating the actual fuckin' pie himself and jesus christ on a popsicle stick he would have to bury his dick alongside with his dignity because his hard on was just embarrassing.

They decided to open presents on the lakeside picnic tables.

"gimme gimme gimme!" Dean smirked, watching Mary and John bring down a shit-ton of presents. Dean was always slightly embarrassed by the amount of shit he and Sammy always got for their birthdays and even if he insisted that his parents should stop giving him a ton of stuff, they weren't willing to listen or even budge on the subject.

Cas was gone somewhere and Dean was really disappointed but also really relieved because he could actually focus on something that was not attempting not to jump Castiel's beautiful bones. Cas came running by five minutes later with swim trunks on.

"I apologize, but I really need to swim and Dean can start opening presents."

Dean shrugged, grabbing the first present in sight and ripping off the wrapping paper savagely, making sure to leave a bit of a mess just for the hell of it. He smiled at what was inside.

"These are perfect!"

He gawked at a toolset for car fixing. He could practically do anything with those tools and the right parts. He stroked them for a minute, feeling the happiness of a great gift and a smiling family.

"Glad you like it, son." John said kindly, patting Dean on the back.

Dean ripped open the next gift and laughed.

"A shower curtain!"

"For your new apartment next year." Mary added sweetly.

Dean smiled.

The next five new gifts he opened were all new apartment stuff. He got a giant ass gift card to ikea as well as a table lamp, duvet covers with sheets, some old movie posters and Metallica posters as well as a radio and a shower mat that said "no diving." He was stoked to say the least. He then proceeded to open a new golf driver, some new swim trunks and shorts and shirts and a brand new leather jacket. His gift from chuck came in the mail.

"_Dean, _

_Happy-b-day. By the way. Part of this gift is an announcement. I just got a publishing Deal!"_

Dean let out a happy cheer for his friend, announcing to the table.

"My room mate got a publishing Deal!"

"_It's a pretty big one, too, so I'm set on money for a really long time. I don't know if this is a gift or a curse, but it is dedicated to you."_

"He's dedicating his book to me!"

The table screamed their congratulations.

"_Also one of my main characters, Dean Smith, Is based off of you. I have also talked to your brother Sam recently and I now know exactly where to take the second book. "_

_"_He based a character off me!"

The people around him cheered again.

"_But, there is some bad news. I am published and getting a shit ton of money so... fuck college! Sorry man, but I won't be able to live with you next year. I'm moving to California and chilling with some hot beach babes. Again, sorry. I hope to hear from you soon and here is your gift."_

Dean sighed, announcing that he wouldn't have a roommate for next year.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, honey. Let's just focus on gifts right now and we'll sort everything else out."

Dean tore open the slim package and laughed at the contents inside.

Oust air freshener and some toothpaste.

"What a jackass!" Dean laughed.

"He has a point," Said a small voice from behind him. Dean felt his mouth go dry as he stared at a shirtless Castiel who smirked lazily down at him. Dean couldn't say anything. He could barely focus on Castiel's face. He just gave Cas a bitter smirk before looking away quickly. Cas smiled, laid his towel down and sat next to Gabe.

"Pick Mine!" Gabe squeaked, earning a thump on a head from Cas and a chuckle from Sam.

"I assume yours is the one who looks like it was wrapped by a four year old?," Dean asked, looking at the wrapping.

"Yes-sir!" Gabe smiled. It looked like a small book wrapped in three times as much wrapping paper as it needed. Dean grabbed it from the end and the paper basically fell apart at his touch. He frowned suspiciously at the cover. Mary and John gave Gabe a quizzical look as well. Cas took a sip of water suspiciously.

"Indigenous rocks? What the hell Gabe?"

Gabe just raised his water Glass like a beer and drank, giving him a sly wink. Dean was about to open the book when he saw Gabe whisper in Cas's ear right when he was taking a gulp of water. He laughed as water streamed from Cas's nose and he started coughing like crazy. Dean opened the book. He knew the moment he opened to the first page.

_The Gay Kamasutra for Men! volume IV, _

_Pleasuring your shy new partner and more!_

_Bonus Chapter:Younger partner? No problem! 18 ways to rock his world! _

Dean gulped and felt like he was drowning. Gabe knew. Gabe new. Gabe. knew. Gabriel. Gabe-.

Dean tried to pull his best bitch face he possibly could without fucking bursting with shame. Gabe gave him the most evil smirk.

"Rocks got you flustered, kiddo?"

"No, I'm just honored! I think you got me all wrong, though."

"Baby, anyone with eyes can see you like rocks... especially one rock in-particular."

Dean couldn't meet Cas in the eye.

"uh... next gift?," He choked. Sam gave a smile before handing Dean a small packet. Dean tore it open and his mouth dropped at the contents inside. It was a beautiful amulet on a black string. He loved it. The gold charm immediately fit by his chest and never really left.

"Wow, Sammy! Thank you!"

John and Marry smiled as Dean gave Sam a big hug. He obviously spent a long time picking it out.

John pushed two gifts over.

"This one is from pastor Jim, and the pink one is from Bobby and Mrs. Singer."

Pastor Jim got him a statue of an angel, but it was badass because it had big black wings. The Singers sent him a card that told him that he had access to their salvage yard whenever and gave him a gift card to Ruby Tuesday's. Sam hated that restaurant which meant more food for Dean. fuck yeah. The last gift up was Cas's and Dean felt nervous as Cas handed him a small box.

"It's just a silly thing. Took me five minutes. Too cheep to buy stuff. I know you're moving into a new apartment so I wanted to give you.. art.. but if you don't like it.."

"Shut up," Dean snapped, immediately intrigued." Dean opened the carefully wrapped box with shaky hands and gasped." The first painting he saw was a painting of a pie with a minimalistic white background. It was fucking beautiful.

"Cas," Cas looked up at him, embarrassment reading all over his face. ," Did you paint this yourself?"

"Yeah.. but it didn't take much time so-"

"Cas... I love it!" Dean cherished it with all he was worth. Cas touched it. Cas put time into his gift. Cas _cared_.

He looked into the box to find another minimalist square painting of his impala. He almost had a seizure. He knew he was babbling his thanks at that point and Cas looked overwhelmed with an emotion Dean couldn't quite comprehend. The Next Paintings were of his family, each in minimalistic form. They had all posed. Sam was in a solo painting, looking obscenely goofy, Mary and John were in the next one. John's head was on Mary's shoulder. Dean went into grab the next one (there appeared to be around ten).

"This next one is more from Sam. I told him you'd hate it but he said to paint it and it was of a photograph taken of us inner tubing I usually don't paint myself and..."

Dean pulled it out and didn't know exactly if he should laugh or cry or hug it and never let go. Sam handed the photo to dean and they were exactly the same except the painting was just of Cas and Dean in a very minimalistic setting, the base of the inner tube could be seen. Cas looked hysterical. His eyes were wider than the fucking moon and his mouth was opened in a terrified "O" his hair was whipped back by the wind and he was so much higher up than Dean. Dean saw his face and felt super embarrassed. Dean was staring at him with so much adoration that he barely recognized himself at first.

"No Cas.." Dean murmured... "This is great... It looks like I was caught in the middle of a laugh. I look to peaceful for how much I was laughing."

Sam snorted. Dean shot him a glare. Cas just nodded.

Dean would cherish that painting until his death. He wanted to be fucking buried with it. The Next painting was of Sam laughing with Gabriel at a mexican restaurant. It was beautiful. The next was a painting of a trail of stuff leading along the beach. Dean remembered that Day and laughed. The next one was a very simple painting of Tabasco Sauce and Dean laughed at the joke behind it. The ninth one was a painting of the lake. The tenth one was a handprint.

"I didn't know what else to do so this is a symbol of how many times I've wanted to slap you."

Dean snorted. The handprint one was stunning. It was a simple black print but he could see all the lines and patterns and ridges in Cas's hand that Dean dreamed of touching. He would have hugged Cas, but it just felt like it would be too much at that moment. He was fucking close to tears for crying out loud. Jesus Shit.

Mary and John were looking at Dean with the sweetest smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Castiel, so much. These are beautiful."

Cas smiled.

They spent the rest of Dean's birthday watching the stars. Dean took all his stuff to his tent and spread the paintings around it. They covered the wall of the tent that he went to sleep by. He was finally managing to doze off so when he heard the rumble of a car down his driveway, it took him a while to realize it was really fucking strange. It was five minutes later and the sound of a dinging car door that snapped Dean to his senses. He was scared shitless. He had no idea how to deal with intruders. He had to see if everything was okay. His family was in there. Castiel was in there. He peaked out his head quietly, hoping not to draw attention to himself. He didn't think anything of it until he saw the outline of a woman open the backseat and climb in the front. He almost screamed when he saw two men dragging a struggling figure from his house and down the steps. He'd recognize that body anywhere. If Dean could guess correctly, Cas's parents were in town, and they didn't want to bother with consent before they took their son away. Before Dean knew what he was doing, he was running towards the car and screaming Castiel's name.

AN- Feel free to correct mistakes and comments are really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 9

Chapter 10- Pain and Tears

Dean felt like he was in a really shitty dream where you are running from something, but you feel so _damn _slow. His bare feet scraped against rocks until they were slightly bloody and extremely sore. Cas was being held by two men. One was clearly his father and the guy holding his feet was probably his uncle. It didn't really matter at that point, though. Dean was too freaked. He could see Cas look at him through panicked eyes and almost collapsed at the plea he saw in them. That unbridled terror was something he'd never want to see cross over that beautiful face of Castiel's.

"Cas! DAMNIT PUT HIM DOWN YOU SICKOS! YOU CALL YOURSELF PARENTS?!"

He watched desperately. He was close enough to see Castiel's father, Cristo, give him a wicked smile before throwing his own son in the car like a sack of flower.

"You get your hand's off him!." Dean growled. He barely recognized his own voice. Cristo slammed the door and got in the driver's seat. Dean pounded on the door, not realizing his own sobs were his until he choked on some tears. Cristo drove off relentlessly fast and Dean could only scream. He tried to catch up but the damn car was moving too fast.

"Dean!"

Dean's heart felt like it were to split in two.

"Cas!" He was pretty damn close. So damn close. He could hear Cas's screams through the car windows as they drove away. It got away too quickly and Dean did the only thing he could do in the situation. He saw the tree house out of the corner of his eye and did the only thing that could possibly stop the car. He grabbed a hammer from when they tried to fix the tree house and threw as hard as he could, hollering like a madman.

Oh, and did he hit the back windshield. Cristo was brought to a halt as Dean grabbed the other three hammers and ran down the driveway. He could see Mary Smith's outline in the front seat as he zipped past the car. She screamed as she saw Dean in the headlights.

Cristo looked pretty damn confident, but Dean just felt anger and fear and terror and overprotectiveness and so much love and rage and hatred all at the same time. Dean raised the hammers to the front windshield.

"Let him out of the car _now!_ Or your windshield gets smashed. If I'm lucky, Some glass will hit you sickos, too."

"Move boy! I'm not afraid to run you over!"

Dean flinched at the sound of Cas's screams from the back seat.

"Do you really want to test who has the quicker draw? Besides, do you know my family? They can sue you in a matter of seconds, now. Let. Him. Out. Of. The Car."

Dean could see people running from the house. John and Gabe by the looks of it. Mary followed close behind, her white nightdress getting cut by branches. He only felt relief at the un-click of locks and the little black mess of hair he saw over the hood of the car. Dean dropped what he was doing and ran to him, embracing him in the biggest hug he had ever given a person. Dean relished in the touch and the friggin smell of Castiel and aloud himself to be surrounded with it. Relief flowed off him in waves. Dean felt himself shaking. Cas was sobbing in his arms and Dean had to choke back tears. He could hear people fighting with Cas's parents in the distance but all he cared about was getting Cas to safety.

"Let's get you inside," Dean mumbled in his ear. There was a cut on Cas's face from the glass from the back Windshield and Dean instantly felt guilty. Dean picked a crying Cas up in his arms and brought him back to the house, ignoring the pain on his feet as he did so. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. We're going to get you all bandaged up, okay?" Cas wasn't crying anymore, just sniffling pathetically. Dean put him down on the white couch in the living room next to the kitchen. He didn't give a flying fuck about the furniture. He was still shaking with fury. Dean had never felt so much emotion before and in a tense situation like the one he was faced with, it was important to concentrate. Dean tried not to scream at the damage done to Cas's face. He had a black eye, a dried bloody nose, some cuts on his cheek, and dead and defeated eyes that perhaps were the biggest wounds of all.

"Is it just your face that's hurt, Cas?"

Cas didn't look him in the eye, but his insides squirmed like revenge driven snakes when Cas gave a small shake of his head and a whimper.

"Cas, I need to take off your shirt okay? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Cas didn't respond and didn't look up. He just kept staring at the floor before raising his arms up and flinching as he did so. His Captain America night shirt fell to the ground with a small thud and Dean held back another rage driven scream. Two big bruises from where his father held him by the armpits stuck out like a really sore fucking thumb. A big bruise was formed on his stomach as well, presumably from the same guy who punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Cas. Mark my words." Dean's voice was a shaky wreck, "I will _never_ let someone get even close to doing something like this to you ever again." Dean ran to get the first aid kit from the pantry as well as some tylenol and some water. He grabbed one of his old sweatshirts from the back closet and ouch- yeah- his feet were starting to hurt. Dean gave Cas the Advil first. Cas didn't meet his eye. Dean soothed him through it, taking cool rags to his bruises and bringing a bandage up to a cut that looked like it was caused by a ring. He cleaned it with hydrogen peroxide and Cas whimpered.

"I know it hurts, buddy. Sorry," Dean soothed. Once he was done and satisfied with the torso, he helped Cas put his baggy old Lawrence High School sweatshirt on before getting the disinfectant ready for the face. He could hear people fighting outside, screaming. Dean wanted to run, but Cas started crying again. "Cas, Cas, don't listen to them. Look at me C-"

Dean was rendered momentarily speechless by those powerful blue eyes that clung to him like barnacles would to a boat. They were too hurt for his taste, too confused and ashamed and bloodshot and distraught, but the Dean who was in love with the boy knew that it was best for Cas to speak.

"Just concentrate on me, okay?," Dean ordered lightly.

Cas did and never stopped. Dean gave a small smile and reached up, cupping Cas's face where it wasn't bruised. "I'm going to make this okay," Dean promised, "first, I've got to tend to your wounds. Cas, I'm going to wrap a blanket around you. You are probably in shock."

Dean regretfully unlocked his gaze with Cas's and wrapped Cas up like a burrito. Dean started on light water dabs and moved to the bigger disinfectant stuff. Dean held Cas's hand as his other poured disinfectant on his wounds. Dean put bandages on his worse cuts from getting punched. Finally, Cas was clean. Dean gave his feet a quick and brutal cleaning, telling Cas to look away and it was going to be okay. He ignored the mess he made of the kitchen and living room area in favor of taking Cas's hand and leading him to the bedroom. This was not how Dean imagined leading Cas to a bedroom would be like. Cas started shaking again as he approached his bed, obviously not wanting to be dragged out of it.

"It's okay," Dean reassured. Every muscle in him screamed that it was a bad idea, but the part that was in love with Cas knew he needed to get over himself and do this because Cas needed it, "I'll sleep in your bed with you if you want. You take the wall side. I take the door side. No way anyone will touch you unless I kick you in my sleep. Cas didn't make any moves but a firmer grasp on Dean's hand as he lead him to his small, full sized bed. Dean's heart was racing like friggin' Secretariat but he had to do this for Cas. Dean crawled under the covers and stroked Cas's hand for a few seconds, staring up at the top bunk. Cas's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke.

"Is he right?," He asked quietly, "Am I an abomination?"

Dean felt that familiar feeling of fury wake his tiring body. He spun around to meet Cas's eyes. It was dark, but they still shone like a beacon. "The only abominations in this world are people who can spread hate like that. Castiel. Look at me." Dean tilted Cas's chin up gently. "You are anything but an abomination."

Castiel was crying silent tears. Dean wiped them away with his thumbs.

"He's my father, you know? He played baseball with me and put band-aids on my wounded knees. He video taped me getting off training wheels. You know what happened tonight? I woke up being grabbed and harassed and my own father put a hand to my mouth and I was confused, and Dean, I was so scared. I thought I was going to die or go to camp and there are so many things I haven't done or said and I was so terrified,"

Dean couldn't help but lean more into Cas's personal space he could feel Cas's breath on his face. Usually this would mean that Dean would have a raging hard on and would probably do something stupid like attempt to kiss the guy, but the situation was too important to feel anything but love and the desire do whatever it takes to make Cas feel alright again.

"My own father kidnapped me and my own uncle beat me when I tried to scream. My mother just watched and called me things like an "abomination" and a "walking sin" and a "disgusting faggot" my Mom was calling me names I don't even here from the worst of my bullies, Dean."

Cas was crying again, and at that point Dean just wrapped his arms protectively over Cas as he cried, letting Cas nestle his head against Dean's chest. Dean kissed Cas on the top of the head.

"You, Cas, are the most magnificent person I have ever met, you hear me? I'm not much for chick flick crap and this shit is MTV movie awards worthy but you are the kindest, most artistically talented, most intelligent and most beautiful person I have ever met. Not just beautiful as in you're hot either, you know? Like you are just so amazing that that inner beauty adds to the outer beauty so much that you have broken the hotness scale. Like, shit dude."

Cas was shaking next to him and Dean didn't know if he was laughing or crying, or both. Either way, Dean just buried his face in Castiel's hair and cherished the warmth that spread all the way down to his aching toes.

Dean was too tired to process what he even said. He just took the time to stroke circles into Castiel's back and lull him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-A great loss with a greater Gain

Castiel woke up to the feeling of dried tears on his cheeks and the warm, tender, and safe feeling of Dean's strong arms wrapped around him. Memories of everything that happened the night before hit him in waves. It took him a lot not to let the tears behind his eye lids escape. Dean was breathing above him. Cas didn't dare move. He was surrounded by Dean, his smell, his protective embrace. It was too much. Cas knew, with a pained twinge to his insides, that Dean was just being a good friend. Cas, on the other hand, was madly in love with the fool so him being all Cas could see, hear and smell right when he woke up in the morning was the most overwhelming feeling he had ever felt. Cas was painfully hard, and thanked god, or whatever greater being existed, that Dean's knees were pressed against his, acting as a barrier. He tried to think of unpleasant thoughts, and the thoughts about his father punching him the night before reminded of his bruises and relieved the tightness in his pants. He shuddered but took refuge in the smell of Dean's t-shirt. He used the moment to cherish the way Dean's hands wrapped around him and how Dean's breath ruffled Cas's hair.

Cas stayed like that for about twenty minutes before Dean started to move. Cas felt a strange feeling of loss when Dean lifted his head and his nose from Castiel's hair.

"Cas?" He mumbled, and Cas felt he could get used to Dean's "just woke up" voice. He was all confused and adorable and a slight hint of morning breath stirred the air but Cas could really care less. It took him a while to respond.

"Yes. Hello, Dean."

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Honestly Dean, you've done everything. I'm slightly sore, but it's nothing I can't handle. Just-"

"Just what, Cas?"

Dean wasn't as tender as the night before. He wasn't as intimate. He didn't stroke through Cas's hair or kiss his forehead. He just stayed there, perfectly still, pressed gently against Cas. His lack of hasty contact like the night before was disappointing yet a relief all at the same time.

"Just- I hope we can be friends. You were so nice to me and I want to be nice to you, too."

"O-of course Cas."

If Cas didn't know better, he would have said Dean was disappointed for some reason. Gabriel Came in about five minutes later.

"Rise and Shine lovebirds!" Cas and Dean both moaned at the sound of Gabe entering the room.

"It's noon! Mrs. Winchester has breakfast ready. Apple Cinnamon toast. Cassie's favorite. We also are going inner tubing in an hour or so. Sammy and I just got a new one."

Gabe smirked at seeing the two cuddling before taking a picture and leaving. Dean smiled and looked Cas in the eye and it was all too close and too intense and too hard to resist while just waking up. Cas would have done something really stupid like kissing the older boy if Dean didn't start talking.

"Cas, If you need anything. Please, just tell me, even if you just want to talk and have some chick flick moments. I'm down. Just please tell me, okay?"

Dean's eyes were too caring. It was too much of a contrast compared to Castiel's hateful family. Those green orbs were bearing into him with so much kindness and caring that Cas wanted to melt. If only it wasn't a platonic type of caring...

"Let's uh.. Let's go get breakfast," Dean finished. Cas realized that Dean was probably a bit uncomfortable with Cas staring back. Dean released Cas and Cas felt a bit... Empty. It killed his hard on. He ran outside the room, feeling slightly woozy on his feet. Dean limped behind him. His feet were sore from running on the pavement and Cas instantly felt guilty. As soon as he got downstairs, Mary was on him.

"Oh baby, I am so glad Dean knew how to patch you up.. Come here sweetie." Cas was wrapped in a gentile embrace and shook under the power of the motherly love he could never receive.

John was in the corner with a spatula and his son's shit-eating grin.

"Hey Son, food's on the table." Cas warmed at being called "Son"

"Thanks."

He smiled and stared at his food. He didn't feel particularly like eating, but there was food in front of him, and he had people who cared for him, so he picked up a fork and began.

He and Dean sat close for the breakfast, elbows lightly brushing. Cas was left handed. Dean usually made fun of it or used it against him. He just used it as reassurance as he gently touched Cas's bare elbow. Cas shivered under the touch before getting used to it.

This went on for a whole week, and was possibly worse on the Day Cas turned Seventeen. Dean was by his side constantly, completely glued. They Decided on going on a hike for Cas's birthday, but Cas wanted to do it at night so he could watch the stars. He got his presents at Dinner time. Dean made him burgers as part of a birthday gift.

John and Mary gave Castiel a 50 dollar book card to ibooks for his iPad. Sam gave Cas a really cool deck of Tarot cards. Gabe decided to embarrass him by giving him a picture frame for two pictures containing him and Dean sleeping together, cuddled, and another picture of when they woke up. Dean's arms were still firmly around Castiel. Cas was surprised when Dean blushed more furiously than Cas did. He probably just felt uncomfortable.

The next gift Cas received was from Dean, and it was beautiful in every way. It wasn't home made like Castiel's, but there was so much heart in it. He got a new copy of the Great Gatsby, and an amulet with golden angel wings attached to it. Cas gave Dean a hug and felt as if all the air had been swept from him. Dean smiled at Cas with such a pleased smile that Cas melted a bit.

They ate cake before heading out to hike. Cas didn't talk much. He didn't want to. There were these cliffs above the lake that were simply stunning to watch the sunset and the stars appear. John was not feeling great and Mary wanted to stay with him so it was just the boys that headed up and out. Cas listened to music on his way up, singing along to "I Will Wait" by Mumford & Sons, stealing glances at Dean, when he noticed Dean was staring back.

"What?," Cas asked

"Nothin' it's just. You have a beautiful voice." Dean blushed furiously and grumbled to himself, leaving Cas to smile and grasp the wing necklace. They managed to get to the cliffs by sunset. Sam and Gabe continued having another philosophical debate about higher education. Cas and Dean sat next to each other, sitting in silence for a few moments before Cas decided to take a risk and shift slightly closer to Dean so that their arms and legs were touching softly.

He expected backlash, for Dean to shy away, instead he leaned in closer. Cas shuddered at the touch, it was too much and not nearly enough and his vision was growing cloudy. When his heart rate finally calmed down and all he could hear was the faint friendly discussing of Sam and Gabriel and Dean's breathing, the stars were out in the sky.

"I always look into the sky and wonder about what we are doing in an alternate reality."

Dean shifted, looking him up and down. Cas tried not to, but he couldn't help but give a shy smile.

"Who knows, Cas. Maybe somewhere in a different realm of space in time, we're saving the world or, heck, professional firefighters."

"Maybe there's a place where you and Sam are twins."

"Maybe there's a place where we could only see in black and white."

"Maybe there's a place where we always got along."

"Maybe there's a place where you never hated me."

"That's this place, Dean."

"Really, then why did you act so hostile to me?"

"Why did you?"

"I asked you first."

"I guess I just was in denial."

Dean's voice grew shaky and Cas felt the reverberations of a shiver creep down his spine. Dean was too close, two inches away at best now. Cas let out a shaky breath as Dean whispered in a shaky rasp.

"Cas, why were you in denial?"

Cas contemplated telling dean the truth, telling him how he was in love with Dean. He knew he had to at some point, one way or another, to get this off his chest, he took in a big breath,

"Guys... we're cold!," Gabriel interrupted, breaking Dean and Cas apart. Cas was grateful. It brought him back to reality, spared him losing a friend to his own selfish wishes and Desires. Dean probably just pressed against him because he was cold, too. Dean rolled his eyes and thumped Gabe on the back of the head as they started making their way back down.

Dean and Cas ate cake by Dean's tent, again, just in comfortable silence. Cas had nothing to say at that point that wouldn't cause severe damage to their friendship. He watched Dean's shiny eyes look off peacefully and knew that if he were to say anything, it would be along the lines of "I love you." or "Let's stay like this forever" or "You're so beautiful"

Dean's head snapped away from the lake from the sound of a rumbling in the driveway.

"Does that sound like a car to you?"

"Yeah."

Cas's heart felt like it just dive bombed into his stomach. He clenched his fists and tried not to cry. Dean gave an absolutely feral growl. Cas's parent's car drove into their lot. Mary and Cristo smith got out of the car before walking to the door of the house and knocking.


	6. Chapter 11

A/N- So I haven't had internet at my house recently and it was just fixed. Like hell am I going to post soon to be somewhat smutty fanfiction at school so I have a couple chapters to post in one day. This one is the last of the angsty section and maybe the worst, but the next one is all fluff so don't worry. Also.. I know I spelled Cristo wrong and it is technically supposed to be "Christo," but I like diverging a bit from Canon sometimes. This is also on AO3 and LJ

Dean felt the familiar sick feeling rise in his gut. What was with Cas's asshole parents and birthday crashing? Cas stood up defiantly and Dean pulled him down, but it was too late. Cristo spotted them. Cas was shaking beside Dean and on impulse, Dean stroked his back reassuringly, loving the warmth that spread through his fingertips. Cas was too good for this, too beautiful, too fucking perfect to be treated like shit, but that didn't seem to stop his father. Mary Smith ran after him.

"Go the fuck away!," Dean shouted, gripping Cas. Cristo wrapped a hand around Dean's hair and pulled enough to make Dean's eyes water.

"Let go of my son." He didn't, but Mary Smith slapped hard at Dean's hands. Dean released with a defiant howl and gasped as Cristo pulled him to the ground by his hair. He felt every fiber in him sink to a terrified and pained level as Cristo turned to a wide eyed and distressed Castiel.

Dean hollered in protest as the man grabbed Castiel by the ear.

"You are coming with me," He growled. Cas struggled against his father's grip.

"LET HIM GO YOU SICK FUCK!," Dean screamed, standing up and lunging, but Cristo just swung around and hit Dean hard across the face. The sting was like nothing he had ever felt before and he tumbled to the ground. Cristo hauled a screaming Castiel down to the house lot, assisted by his wife. Dean was stunned for a moment before getting up and running after them.

Cristo picked Castiel up and ran with him. Cas was kicking and screaming and Dean lurched in pain at the sight. He didn't even see his father come out of the house, but when he saw John approaching them and heard him yell,

"Put this boy down at once or we call the cops for abuse, and may I remind you that my Wife is a lawyer?"

Dean caught up with them. Cristo had released Cas but had a firm hand on Cas's bony shoulder, a finger digging into the blade. John was surprisingly the one who grabbed Dean away from Castiel.

"Don't get yourself hurt, son," John mumbled in his ear. Dean never stopped making eye contact with Cas. The sight of tears welling in Cas's eyes was the most unpleasant sight he had ever seen.

"This boy needs fixing. I am doing my job as a parent. He needs not to be an abomination."

Cas shivered and cringed. Dean didn't think he could get any angrier. He was wrong. To prove a point. Cristo leaned over and spat in Cas's hair, earning a broken sob from Cas who just stood there with his head down like his whole world had crumpled into pieces.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Dean was screaming. He didn't exactly hear what he was saying after that. He lunged for the man but John was holding him back. Anger poisoned his logic and he scrambled as hard as he could, screaming profanities at the monster until his face was blue. He made Mary Smith cry. Castiel had his head down, his father's spit gleaming in his hair. He was finally able to calm down when Mary Winchester came out.

"Dean, Dean, It's okay, Dean."

Dean managed to calm before turning back. Gabe and Sam came rushing from where they were hanging out to see what was going on. Gabe looked like he was looking at his worst nightmare and Sam had a pitiful expression on his face. Dean barely noticed, though. He was too busy concentrating on Cas, illuminated by the headlights of the Smith's car. Cristo looked infuriatingly unaffected by Dean's outburst.

"We will be taking our son now. He is ours and he is legally obliged to come with us. We need to fix him," he repeated. God fucking damnit. Cas didn't need fixing. Cas was goddamn perfect in Dean's eyes.

John, Mary (Winchester,of course), Dean, Sam, and Gabriel all opened their mouth to retaliate, but surprisingly enough Cas beat him to it.

"You can't fix me, you sick fuck, because I'm not broken!"

heh. He was taking some lingo out of Dean's book. Good boy.

"Watch your language, boy!" Mary Smith hollered.

"Shut the fuck up, Mom. Maybe to you, I'm damaged, but let's just say you can't fix me. I will not allow myself to be fixed."

"Shut up, Castiel! You can not love a boy and that's that! Boys don't get married, they don't have children, Boys don't touch each other, Boys become abominations the minute they even kiss each other."

Dean growled, but Cas beat him to the fight again.

"Oh, yeah?"

Dean barely had time to understand what was happening when Cas lunged forward, reached up and grabbed Dean's face. He could faintly hear an appaled gasp but he was too focused on the sensation of Cas's hands and his eyes and just _Cas. _Cas yanked Dean down and Dean felt like he had gone to heaven because Castiel's lips pressed firmly against his. He let out a small gasp and could feel Cas tense, like Dean would push him away. Dean just did the opposite. He swung him around in his arms and dove at his mouth, clutching at his back, unable to not smile into the kiss.

It was like his whole nervous system had fucking hulked out. His emotional capacity had fucking blown. Every single part of him screamed in victory and in ecstasy and bliss and his whole mind just re-set to "Cas" and "Kiss" and "lips" and "tounge" and "holyshitwhatthefuckwasthathowdidheknowthat."

When Cas scraped his tongue against the roof of Dean's mouth, Dean couldn't help a moan from escaping him, loving the way Cas was shivering around him, like he was so radiated with emotions and desire that he was shaking with it. He didn't get any farther than that, because Cristo Smith let out a loud huff, bringing them both back to reality.

As far as first kisses go, that was one of epic proportions, their forms Illuminated by the light of the headlights and their smiles visible to a soon to be estranged father who they were defying. It was the kiss of fucking legend.

They broke apart, but no way Dean was letting go of Cas. He kept his hand firmly wrapped around Cas's waist. He almost forgot everyone else was there. The expressions on their faces were simply comical. Cristo looked like he just watched someone get hit by a bus. Mary Smith looked like she was watching her church burn down. Mary Winchester had an open mouth with the kindest smile and the widest eyes Dean had ever seen on her, John had his arms crossed, staring at Cristo with an impossible amount of Sass. Dean could see where Sam got it from. Sam, on the other hand, was looking almost proud and Gabe was making obscene gestures with his fingers, but it didn't quite mask the happiness he felt at seeing his brother be loved. Dean had kissed him with all he had. He kissed him with all the love he had for him. Cas kissed Dean back just as hard and Dean was left wondering the extent of Cas's feelings for him. Both of their lips were spit slicked and swollen.

"I guess there is no way to fix you." Cristo mumbled. "I have no room in my life for disgusting creatures like you. I never want you to step in our front door again." Cas stared up at him and nodded. Only Dean could tell how much Cas was hurting and that was after years of love, no matter how much he repressed it.

"Trust me," Cas murmured, "I don't want to see you again, either."

Cristo looked on the verge of smacking Cas, but with all eyes on him, he dropped it and stormed off into the car, his wife trailing behind him like a dog. He tore out of the driveway, slamming into the WInchester's mail box and peeling out into the street. Dean was stroking Cas's back lightly, allowing Cas to hug into him completely. It was silent for a few moments before Mary spoke.

"Guys, let's sit down. I believe we have a lot to discuss."

Dean knew he wasn't any trouble, but Cas's eyes widened in fear as they went inside the house.

"It's okay," Dean reassured. "I know my parents. We aren't in any trouble." Dean broke into a small smile as the muscles in Cas's back relaxed under Dean's reassuring words and hand.

Mary lead them to the dining room table. Its clear modern glass and white chairs had reflections from the moonlight outside. They turned on the lights and Gabe moaned in protest, reminding Dean that Gabe and Sam were still there. Cas lowered his head and Dean, very gently, grabbed a napkin from the table and dabbed the spit out of Cas's hair, holding his hand as he did so. Sam sat down next to him and Gabe to Cas. John and Mary sat across from them. It was dangerously quiet.

"Castiel, we are guaranteeing you a spot living the Winchester lifestyle next year. Gabe same goes for you."

Both Cas and Gabe let out a sigh of relief.

"Dean and Cas, we are proud of you both and we give you our full support."

Dean squeezed Cas's hand from under the table it was not like nobody could see it. The fucking table was clear.

"One thing we do have to worry about is the age difference, but as long as you keep your noses as clean as possible, we shouldn't have to worry. We just want you guys happy. We are all relieved that your tension stage is over. Anything to add, John?"

"Cas, what you did out there was very brave of you, but I do have to ask if this has been going on for a while and you guys have just kept this a secret, cus personally, I'm offended if you thought we would be anything but happy.I mean, that uhh.. kiss seemed like you really knew each other." He awkwardly scratched at his head.

"That was our first kiss," Dean told him, smiling slightly at the thought. Cas scooted closer to him.

"Okay. Then that's it. Go to bed."

Dean blushed, but he had to ask. Cas didn't seem like he was in much of a mood to talk.

"I want Cas with me tonight." He flinched at his parents suspicious glances. "It's not like we're going to do anythin'! It's been a big night for us both! I just wanna- uh.. you know…. take care of him."

Mary smiled and gave Dean a kiss on his cheek, which was red from an embarrassed blush.

"of course, hon."

Dean grabbed Cas at the picnic table, took his hand, and lead him to his tent.

"I understand if you don't want to now, angel, but we have a lot to talk about."

Cas looked up at him.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked eyes bore into Dean's own.

"First, let's get you in bed and cozy. I realize the blow up mattress isn't much."

"It's fine, Dean. More than fine."

Cas cuddled in under the covers and buried himself like a little kitten. Dean wanted to take a picture of how perfect he looked. Instead, he joined him under the covers, cherishing the warmth Cas radiated like a fucking beacon. Dean turned over to face him, smiling at the sight of his face on Dean's pillow.

"Do-do you actually like me that way?" Cas asked hesitantly. Dean chuckled. That was a stupid question.

Dean gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"More than you know." He replied. Cas let out a shuddering breath. "Cas, how are you feeling? This has been a pretty rough day."

"I am greatly saddened to be parted with my family, but I found out that you didn't mind me kissing you. I don't know, Dean. It is honestly there and it hurts but I can handle it."

"Good, Cas. Now get some sleep."

All Dean needed to know is if Cas was in unbearable pain. He seemed to be coping well for the circumstances.

Dean smiled as Cas nodded and attached himself on to Dean, nuzzling his head in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean scooted him closer by putting his arm around his back and pulling.

_My Cas_, he thought protectively.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"May I kiss you just once?"

Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss Castiel, feeling the world stop around him at the press of Cas's lips. Cas didn't go any further and broke apart after the best five seconds of Dean's life, over orgasm, over Graduating high school, over anything, and settled in Dean's arms. If only Cas knew what an impact he had on Dean, then maybe he could begin to understand how much Dean loved him. He smiled as he heard small snoring sound that told him Cas was asleep. He rested his chin over the top of Cas's head, rubbing circles into his back. Tomorrow would be a new day, and while Dean knew that there was a lot of pain that night, there was also a lot of closure. The closure they needed to have new beginnings.


	7. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Confessions

Castiel woke up to the smell of lake water and Dean winchester. It was, in his opinion, the best smell in the world. He shifted a little under the weight of Dean's arm and to avoid Dean feeling his morning wood, He carefully wriggled out of his grasp, left him a note, and went to get some breakfast.

He was too high on emotions the night before, and that morning was more of a hang over day. He had a slight headache but could still feel the taste of Dean's tongue and still hear his father's harsh words and the overpowering whispers of Dean's kind ones. He opened the door to the house and found only Mary up, already making some french toast. Castiel felt immensely uncomfortable due to the events of last night. At least it killed his half-hard on completely. He made out with her Son while she watched. He had a right to feel uncomfortable. He scratched at his nose a bit, trying not to give an uncomfortable cough. Still, Cas couldn't help but smile at the memory of Dean's beautiful bowed lips pressed against his own. It was all so good, too good to be true. Dean… liked…. him. He was still trying to process that Dean may have even felt one half of the way Castiel did. Mary turned around and smiled.

"Hi sweetie. I thought I saw you walking down the beach. Why don't you sit down?"

Cas smiled and nodded, sitting on the modern bar stool while she made breakfast.

"I don't want to embarrass you, but being a mom and all, I couldn't help it. You and Dean are already so cute together."

Cas blushed and looked down, trying hard not to burst with pride. He never imagined he would hear those words spoken to him with any seriousness at all. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"I did embarrass you. Don't worry, sweetie. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. All of us knew that you guys would end up here since you were about twelve years old."

Cas looked up at that, surprised and elated. He didn't know of his love for Dean at the time, but it was always there. He knew that now. He probably always loved Dean. He was confused as to how everyone knew it but him, and how they thought Dean reciprocated.

"How?," Cas asked. Mary Smiled sweetly, giving his face a little stroke before pouring him some orange juice.

"Well, John was the first to guess," Mary told him, unscrewing the cap. "He guessed about three weeks after you started really hanging out at our house with know, when you first me Dean. Dean only picks on the people he really likes, and the first thing he said to you when you walked in the door was-,"

"Sam, isn't your friend supposed to be older than you? Why does he look like he's four?," Cas quoted, smiling at the memory. Mary nodded.

"And you just gave him this precious little head tilt and looked up at Dean, who was about twice your height at the time and said,"

"Even if I was that young, I'd still be smarter than you," Cas smiled quoting his younger self. He remembered that day very well.

"And you obviously didn't know this at the time, but it takes a lot to shut Dean up. I think it was a small miracle, to be honest, especially when he was fourteen. Anyways, once you left, Dean watched you leave like he had just found something out about himself. He freaked out and left. John was the one to guess that he had immediately developed a crush on you. I didn't want to guess completely, but it became really hard when all you guys did when you were around was stare at each other or make each other miserable. Dean's always been one for repressing emotions that can hurt him. You lived with people who restricted you from being who you are."

"That's how I guessed you guys were hopelessly infatuated with each other, even at such a young age. I knew you wouldn't tell each other either, but I knew as you would get older, it would just get worse."

"Sam noticed and talked to me about it when Dean was fifteen and you were thirteen and you guys biked into town, Dean crashed because he was staring at you."

"He wasn't staring at me, Mary!"

"Yes he was. You just didn't know it yet. We all knew how badly Dean was suffering from this when he got a girlfriend named Cassie later that year. Remember in his junior year when he came out and had his first boyfriend?"

"Of course."

"He had black hair and blue eyes. You know why they broke up?"

"No."

"Well you promise not to tell Dean I told you? I just want you to know."

"Promise."

"Dean said your name when they were kissing."

Silence. Cas couldn't breathe, a trail of orange juice trickled out of his mouth. Mary wiped it with a napkin.

"What?," He floundered.

"And the A.P english student is lost for words. Oh, and sweetie. It gets better. We knew how much you cared when you picked a fight with that student who was talking behind Dean's back. We saw you cry at Dean's graduation and Sam told me how sad you were when he left. You always fought, but we knew it was because neither of you could face up to who you were and do the opposite."

"Wow-I-"

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't need to talk if you don't want to. I just wanted to tell you that it has been a long time coming."

Cas stared at his palms and smiled. Mary gave him some french toast. Castiel finished his meal and went up to shower. Like many times before, he jacked off to the image of Dean. He got out of the shower, put on some clothes, grabbed his i-pad with _The Hobbit_ on it, and sat outside. He jumped out of his chair when he felt the sudden soft press of lips on the back of his neck. He yelped and jumped up, smiling as Dean chuckled.

"Sensitive spot… I'll remember that."

Cas smiled as Dean sat on the chair beside him.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, Dean. Really good. I am saddened of course, but I feel also extremely happy."

Dean smirked and leaned closer.

"Oh, yeah? And what's making you so happy, hmmm?"

Cas shivered as Dean Stood over him, whispering directly in his ear.

"You," Castiel replied. He gasped as Dean grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

He smiled as Dean rested his forehead against his and laughed lightly. Making Dean happy because Cas had feelings for him was one of the best feelings in the world.

Later that day, Sam, Gabe, Dean and Cas took an hour drive to IKEA to help Dean buy some furniture for his new apartment. His parents gave him their credit card and while Dean was too modest to say his budget, Castiel could tell it was probably extremely high.

Gabriel and Cas went searching for Table lamps.

"So…. Cassie. You really love this guy, don't you?"

Cas just nodded.

"I knew it. Yup. Dean's a good dude and if he asks you something soon, I'm fine with it."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Cas opened his mouth but Gabe just gave him a little wink. He tried picking out the most hideous lamp Cas had ever laid eyes on. It was bright orange with a faded yellow base.

"No, Gabriel." Gabe smirked and put it in anyway. "I'm buying. It will be a gift."

"He'll hate it."

"He's supposed to. He's already taken my baby bro away, so why not give him something in return?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gone gabriel."

When they met up with Dean and Sam to go look at living room stuff, Dean had a familiar glint in his eye. It was one that Cas used to see as a threat, but now felt genuinely curious about.

They went on their merry way. Dean clutched Castiel's hand, laughing when he grazed a thumb over Castiel's palm and Cas gave a small shiver at the sensitive contact.

"Another sensitive spot. That's good to remember." Dean murmured.

"God, gross." Sam muttered, overhearing Dean.

Dean swatted him over the head gently and rested his head on Cas's shoulder as they walked.

"We need to talk," He whispered.

He pulled Cas aside and his cocky grin was gone. It made Cas nervous to see Dean fiddle.

Was it all a lie? A prank gone wrong? A million thoughts raced inside Cas's mind.

"I know this is super sudden, but we have no other choice but to make it so but look… I uh. Well I talked to my parents earlier and they gave me the okay, and I talked to Gabriel and he gave me the okay and a really hideous lamp."

Cas let out a nervous chuckle.

"But.. I was thinkin' uh," Dean scratched at the back of his neck and gave him the biggest puppy eyes in the history of puppy eyes.

"Maybe instead of this day be shopping for my furniture, it could be… _our _furniture?"

It took Cas a while to contemplate what he just asked, but when he did.. he felt as if his whole world had clicked into place and started moving again.

"Yes!" Cas responded, Dean's eyes lit up as bright as the day and Cas smiled under the bone crushing hug.

"Good Cas, cus I really care about you and high school sucks and senior year especially, and there's a really good school by the college and there's a beach too, man, like with water and shit and I just want to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt and we could buy food from a store and get a cat or somethin' cus I hate dogs and you're allergic and I know that because I really care about you and I remember when Sam brought a dog home a few years ago, you sneezed and coughed a lot and tried to hide how uncomfortable you were and we can get bikes and bike around and you could meet my friends and-"

"Dean," Cas interrupted, overwhelmed by his babbling.

"Please. Yes. Absolutely yes."

"Okay. So we will have to get two separate beds and at least keep one for a year cus' like you are still a minor and we have to be somewhat careful. Not super careful, but just in case child support tries to see how I'm taking care of you and stuff, and if you don't want to share a room with me that's fine too, In fact… I don't care as long as you're there."

"Dean.. please. Of course I'd share a room with you."

Dean gave that delightful, picture perfect smile again and Cas gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand and picking out their furniture. They ended up going more modern, like the lake house. They picked a clear coffee table and a black square couch with two white chairs and a white carpet. They picked a few bedside tables, lamps, cabinets, kitchen supplies, one really shitty bed, and one grand king sized one with a beautiful metal frame. They went with Dark blue covers, even though Cas wanted the green ones. Gabe smirked about something Cas didn't understand. Cas got the green ones for his fake bed and a few other items that would make his room believable at best.

They ordered the furniture and sent it to be dismantled by Dean's apartment in three weeks time. Dinner was hamburgers and pie, making both Cas and Dean feel glorious. Dean and Cas went swimming together, but it just ended up in a splashing war and Dean and Cas making out, pressing their bare, wet chests together and smiling like fools. Castiel was lucky the water was cold, or he would have been insanely hard.

Mary and John came to an agreement that they could both sleep in the same tent. They knew Dean was at least somewhat of a gentleman and Cas was young. They honestly didn't seem to mind if Cas and Dean were to have sex. In fact, it seemed like since they knew Dean would do it some way, it was better if it was with Cas.

Cas moved his suitcase into Dean's party tent. They Decided to drag the mattress out under the stars. Castiel knew they were about to have a pretty serious talk. He could hear words starting to form in the shakiness of Dean's breath.

"There a few things I have to get off my chest Castiel, please just look at me and let me speak."

Cas turned around and nodded.

"When I was fourteen and I met you for the first time and you had such pretty little lips and gorgeous sex hair, I knew that I wasn't fully interested in girls after that, Cas, no matter how much I tried to say it was because I hated you, but that was the biggest fucking lie I had ever told myself."

"It just got worse, Cas. I noticed everything about you. I noticed the way you scratch your nose when you feel uncomfortable and the way you don't like spicy foods. I noticed the way your eyes shone in frustration at the mere mention of religion. I noticed your intellect and your intelligence and your kindness. Cas, everything about you made me itch. I got that fucking girlfriend named Cassie to get you out of my head. Now you won't like this one bit, but I lost my virginity to Hank. You know why we broke up? I screamed your name, Cas. Then the goddamn floodgate was open and I just couldn't get you out of my head. When that Meg chick asked you to prom and I cut holes in the butt of your dress pants. That was because I was insanely jealous. Cas. I still told myself I didn't have feelings with you, but it was useless. I want you to move in with me, more than anything. Cas- I. I-m uh- I'm so fucking in love with you that I can't think clearly."

Cas felt himself smile wide, Dean smiled back nervously and Castiel simply couldn't hold back any more. He lunged on top of Dean, straddling his hips.

"Dean." He muttered, kissing his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "Dean. Same, oh god, same. I've loved you for so long. I didn't realize it until this year but oh god, I've wanted you, wanted this. Please Dean."

Dean smiled so widely. Cas let out a yelp of pleasant surprise that he had no idea he could make when Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over, kissing up Cas's jaw line and stopping at his lips. Cas opened his mouth to him and Dean sat Cas up in a full embrace.

Dean pulled away for two brief seconds just to stare. Cas stared back, in complete awe. As Dean said what he was thinking, Castiel felt like his mind would turn to mush. Dean was looking at Cas with such wonder, such amazement.

"How did I get so lucky?," He asked. He pulled Cas in for another passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 13

Dean groaned as Cas leaned up and sucked at his neck.

"Christ, Cas."

He couldn't like- what the fuck? He was greedily kissing Cas now and tried not to whine too loudly as Cas pulled him down by his hair. His skin, his touch, it was all too much yet not enough. He didn't want to startle Cas and certainly didn't want to scare him off but it was getting difficult to control himself when he was as hard as a diamond. It was Cas that asked for more, without words, but with a carefully pointed thrust of hips that ground right against Dean's cock.

They both gasped in as if someone had just released them from a choke hold. Dean was the one to grasp at Cas's t-shirt and smiled as he revealed Cas's bare chest. Cas gave a porn worthy whine as Dean sucked on a nipple and kissed a line up to the base of his collarbone. Cas was soon _clawing_ Dean's shirt off him, and when Cas started kissing him back, like how all of Dean's fantasies started, Dean had to hold back a cry.

Cas became sloppy and desperate and more fucking gorgeous than Dean could even imagine and when he started to move his hips more desperately, giving that glorious little whine, Dean moved his hands to the waistband of Cas's pants.

"Please, Dean… please."

Dean gave a smile, unable to hold back his corny as fuck giddiness and pressed a gentile kiss on Cas's cheek, still not fully able to believe this was _Cas_ under him.

"I don't have any stuff baby so we can't go all the way,"

Dean ate up the way Cas frowned and immediately changed that frown to a cry as Dean grabbed at his upper thigh,

"but I'll take care of you."

Cas nodded frantically, leaning up and clinging on to Dean's neck and giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Something told Dean that he didn't really need to take care of Cas, but it didn't stop Dean from doing so anyways. Cas returned the love Dean never thought could be returned.

Dean drove Cas to orgasm by some serious rutting and a fabulous hand job that drove them both over the edge. Dean came as he saw Cas's facial expression become a beautiful one of ecstasy and joy. Dean groaned and tried to stifle a cry himself as he went completely over the edge, getting spunk all over him and Cas and the sheets around them. Dean felt like he had just achieved one of his dreams and was high off of the sight of Castiel, who was smiling at him like Dean was the answer to everything. Dean knew he would have to clean himself up, but for now, he just wanted to lay with Castiel and kiss him softly, slowly, and explore and cherish his mouth. The light post-orgasm contact became so overwhelming that Dean couldn't help himself. He actually felt like he needed a box of tissues and a good slow song. He grabbed Cas's face in his hands.

"I love you so much," He whispered, trying not to look too awe-struck at the sight of Castiel's face light up.

"I love you too Dean. I'm so excited about living with you."

His hair, his small smile, his eyes that were glued to him, they were all a combination of sexy and adorable. Dean just grabbed him and pulled him close to his chest. Cas lay there for about ten minutes before he moved.

"Dean. We need to clean ourselves up. In case you haven't noticed, there's a lake about ten feet away."

Dean groaned, gave Cas another kiss that he would never get over being able to do, and jumped in the lake, rubbed the spunk off his stomach and ran out and jumped back in bed.

"Dean!" Cas moaned, punching him on the shoulder. You will get the bed soaking wet and sandy at the bottom."

"We'll probably have to wash the sheets anyway. Make some poor excuse."

Cas gave him a dirty grin before taking a deep breath and running to the lake. Dean watched his ass as he ran. Cas wasn't skinny. He was muscles and had a fucking perfect runner's body and Dean licked his lips as he saw Cas get in the lake. Dean didn't mind the front view so much either as Cas ran back up to bed, laughing a bit at the cold chill that was in the air. Cas dove under the covers, pressing up against Dean, making a point of shaking his wet hair, getting little droplets on Dean.

"You little shit." Dean said affectionately, kissing Cas on the cheek before leaning of the mattress to go int the tent and find their clothes. The house itself was about fifty feet from the other side of the tent, and all the lights were off. Dean wondered what time it was. He got in the tent and found Cas's clothes. (He was polite and was not willing to put Cas in his sandy and sex-smelling clothes outside. He got in the top of his suitcase, got out his favorite of Cas's pajama shirts and grabbed him some sweats that would look good on his waist. Dean grabbed himself some clothes, too before heading back outside. Cas moaned as Dean made him get up and get some clothes on so nobody found them cuddled up naked the next day. He also shook out the sheets and made the bed. It was Dean's idea of the perfect sleeping situation. He couldn't stop smiling and it seemed like Cas couldn't either.

Cas immediately got into a little cocoon and started drifting off. Dean wrapped himself around said cocoon, ran his fingers through Cas's hair, and entwined his legs in Cas's. He finally just relaxed, stopped stroking at Cas's hair, wrapped an arm around him, and fell into the best sleep he had ever had.

He woke up wrapped in warmth and happiness and well, there may as well just have been sparkles shooting out of his ass. He smiled and listened to the morning noises, the birds chirping, Castiel's small snores that he claimed to never do vibrated against his chest with every breath Cas took. If he had his camera or a phone, he would have taken a picture. Cas was all levels of too cute. Dean lay like that for a while, simply admiring Cas who was curled up against him.

Cas woke up with an adorably confuse expression on his face that turned cheery at the sight of Dean staring at him.

"Rise and shine, Angel."

Cas moaned and nestled up against Dean,

"Goodmorning, Dean." He murmured into Dean's chest.

"Goodmorning,Cas,"Dean smiled as Cas finally detached himself from Dean and rolled over."

"Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving," Dean finally said, feeling the rumbling in his gut. Cas nodded and gave Dean a small kiss on the cheek before linking elbows with him and walking down the shore. They probably looked extremely stupid, walking down the beech like that. Dean found himself unable to give a fuck. When they got to the kitchen, Mary wasn't up yet.

"Okay, Cas," Dean smiled, unlinking their arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "what do you want to eat?"

"No, Dean, what do you want to eat? I'll cook. You deserve it."

Dean found himself blushing but at the same time, if anyone deserved a breakfast, it was Cas, not him.

"No friggin' way man. I've got this."

"Dean, you must let me make it."

Dean sighed. Castiel was clearly adamant so he did the only thing he could possibly do and offer a good ol' fashioned game of rock paper scissors. Cas rolled his eyes in a surprisingly affectionate way before holding out his hands.

" . !"

Cas smirked as Dean lost, again.

"Nice try, Dean now…" He stepped in a little closer before wrapping his hands around Dean's waist and looking up into his eyes, "what do you want for breakfast."

"Whatever you want."

"Oh my god, Dean, you are most often infuriating as well as infatuating."

"That's me."

"I know your favorite thing for breakfast tends to be waffles unless you feel like staying inside and being warm, then you choose oatmeal. It's a beautiful day outside and you don't seem to feel lazy today. Waffles it is."

"You don't need t-"

Cas cut him off with a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth that shut Dean right up.

"I want to. Stop arguing."

Dean sat at the counter while cas made him breakfast and watched the muscles move behind his shirt as he stirred batter, watched how delicate his fingers were when he cracked the eggs and poured in an extra pinch of something that he found in the spice drawer.

Dean started talking to him about the college town and things to do and the school he was going to go to.

"Bobby's friend, Rufus, is the head of the school. He knows a bit about what you're going through so Bobby told him about your situation.. or what he knew of it. Cas, you're in on a full ride for next year and the colleges in town are great, I mean, you can obviously look out of state. I may trail after you helplessly until you told me to leave.. but you know."

Cas gave him a smirk before putting down two incredible looking waffles down on his plate.

"I'm excited Dean. I really am." and he seemed so genuine that Dean just had to lean over the counter and kiss him softly. Cas gave a small huff and melted into the kiss. When Dean pulled away, Cas was blushing and looking down. The corners of his mouth told Dean that he was trying not to laugh or smile too wide and it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. Cas got himself some waffles and they went and enjoyed the morning in the lounge chairs outside.

"So I do have one question," Cas asked with a playful smile.

"Shoot."

"What you did after I threw my suitcase out the window. I didn't notice it until now… but it was surprisingly sexual."

"What you mean wearing your boxers then stripping them off in front of you and peeing on your stuff and saying I'm marking my territory?"

"Don't forget your accidental hard-on."

Dean laughed and blushed in a bit of embarrassment. That was just not his day.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What was going through your head at the time?"

It was a decent question. Dean had been quite the cocky s.o.b. Obviously the back of his mind just wanted to wear Cas's boxers.

"I guess I just really wanted to wear your boxers," Dean said, smiling as Cas threw his head back in a laugh, "and you're hot and sometimes people want to see me naked so I guess I just… I don't know…. got naked."

Cas was laughing so hard that Dean couldn't help but join. His sweet smile made his morning all the more awesome. Cas took Dean's hand when they finished eating. They sat in a comfortable silence, not breaking eye contact, just saying all they needed to with facial expressions.

"Awww…. you guys are so cute!"

They both jumped at the sudden presence behind them, grasping eachother's hands a little harder.

"Gabriel!," Cas snarled. "That was very unnecessary!"

"Unnecessary my ass. You would have noticed me coming if you got your head out of Dean's ass for like two seconds, bro."

"Where's Sam?," Dean snarled, trying not to blush.

"Sammy's up taking a shower you guys should probably follow. You reek of sex."

"Screw you, Gabe."

"I think my brother would rather you screw him."

"We didn't have complete intercourse," Cas chimed in, making Dean want to bury his face in the palm of his hand.

"Complete? What Dean, you flakin' out on my brother?"

"If you really want to know the details of what happened last night, I'll tell you."

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Oh, and Dean, there's a little present for you in the glove department of your car."

"Stay out of my baby."

"I think I'll pass on fucking my brother, but thanks for the warning. I don't think incest is my type of thing, though. You know, gross."

"I'm not talking about Cas, you dumbshit. I'm talking about the car!"

"I think you'll be thankful just this once. Sammy and I picked it out."

"Oh god, where did you take him?"

"Calm your tits, Winchester, he wanted to come!"

Dean glowered at Gabe but he just sat down with them. Mary and John and Sam woke up together and they all went boating. Cas and Dean jumped from the waterfall, and kissed on the bottom of the water where nobody could see them, Mary and John took a lot of pictures.

All in all, It was a pretty damn fun day until the very end. This process repeated itself for two whole weeks. Dean and Cas would sleep together, wake up together and eat together. Cas and Sam spent a lot of time together for the last week, knowing that it would be their last full week to spend some time together for a long time.

They left the lake with a u-haul full of moving stuff and corny as fuck smiles across their faces. Cas and Dean took down the big yard tent, Sam and Gabe cleaned the upstairs, Mary and John cleaned up the downstairs. Cas and Dean also went on a walk, just talking. Cas admitted he was nervous to move and Dean was too, but they were in it together and they knew they would be okay.

They moved out of the lake house for the summer, cherishing the memories they had there. Mary helped Dean work out some legal documents so he could be Cas's guardian. It was slightly creepy.

Dean pulled out, laughing at the condoms and lube Gabe bought them and put in the console, turned on _Angel_ by Aerosmith, rolled down Castiel's front window, and took off to start their new life. It was honestly amazing, how much had changed. Dean honestly made himself believe he hated Castiel and now… well now they were moving in together and helping each other in every way possible. The Dean three months earlier would have thrown a bitch fit, but all Dean could do right then was stare at Castiel and smile.

Epilogue Coming Soon!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Castiel's school year went by in a blur. It was only blurred by Dean. If anything, they had gotten closer over the year. He had finally finished finals and was extremely exhausted when he got to the apartment.

"Dean. I'm home!"

"Cas!," Dean smiled, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Cas smiled as Dean took his stuff.

"Let's get that heavy pack off you. Lay down on the couch. I've got a Buffy marathon loaded and some food baking."

Castiel would never not think Dean was the best, but in times like these Castiel was reminded of just _how_ grateful he was for Dean. It was ridiculous that they had to take finals as seniors for the end of the year. They should have been planning for graduation, but no, apparently test grades still mattered. Dean's college had gotten out two weeks earlier. Cas did not protest as he fell onto the couch sinking into the same spot he liked to pin Dean to on occasion. He stared at the netflix logo with a blank expression on his face, so relieved to be over with finals and school but still in such a shocked state. Cas gave a small moan of contentment as he smelled burgers coming from the barbecue on the balcony.

Dean came back with a smile on his face.

"Look what I got!" He said in a sing song voice. Cas smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before eating. Dean laid down, using Cas's legs as a pillow, and played the show.

Castiel graduated with a smile on his face, relishing in the fact that all the Winchesters came to support him. Dean gave him a big kiss on the mouth. His graduation present from Dean was a car he fixed up himself and the sex was pretty good too.

Their pranks turned more sexual. The worst of them is when they were at a Barbecue with Dean's friends and Dean pretended to drop his napkin, grabbing Cas's cock firmly and kneading it as he bent down, forcing Cas to stifle a moan and face the embarrassment of a very public hard on. Cas got him back, though, threatening to choose to go to a different college than Dean.

Dean was known to give Castiel a lot of surprise gifts. The best of all was on his birthday. They were eating Dinner that Dean made at the lake house one year later. Sam had brought his girlfriend, Jessica and Gabe just tagged along as a seventh wheel of sorts.

They decided to go out that night to the fanciest restaurant in town. Dean looked extremely hot in a suit and tie. Castiel was thankful that Gabriel had a job as a photographer because he brought his camera and took pictures of everything, including Dean in a suit. Cas was smiling as he finished dinner, giving Dean a small kiss on the lips. Dean just kind of turned away and smiled shyly Their relationship had been tense lately. Dean would disappear for a couple hours at a time and not tell him why. He was jittery and cautious. He kept asking strange questions like,

"You love me, right?"

They were stupid questions, considering that Cas needed Dean more than he needed breathing. When they got back to the lake, Sam and Jessica were giggling for some reason and Mary turned on the front lights to the house, illuminating the lake.

Dean's hand was shaking in Castiel's as he lead him to the beach. Castiel stared up at him, concerned. He didn't notice the way Mary,John,Sam,Jessica,and Gabriel were standing on the porch.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I'm- I just- I'm not really good at this type of shit."

"I don't understand."

"Cas, the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I was in love with you, or at least a deep part of me did. You are the most beautiful person ever and not just in the pretty way or the sexual way but on the inside. You are the smartest person I know and you have helped me through college and you read cool books and I love you so much and I'm always so shocked that you love me too. I-uh- I guess it is just I look at you and I see everything and I mean it is really fucking scary investing your whole life into something that may go away some day but I can't help but feeling that I know more about you than I do myself. I know more about your body than I do the damn cars. Y-you are just so kind to everyone you meet and you want to help people when you get older and everything about you is perfect in my eyes. I-uh- I have been acting strange lately and I'm sorry. It is just I have been so shocked that someone as amazing as you could love me and it's like just you said a few weeks ago, like the beautiful saint you are, that you want to adopt children when you get older and then I got really sad thinking that you would be adopting a child with someone else and then I got thinking about the future and who I wanna be and the only thing I can see is me being with you. I just want you so bad and I want to live with you and I know that's crazy Cas, I do, but you've gotta understand, man. You are who I want in my arms. So please…."

Castiel felt like he was going to choke. He was trying to hold back tears. Dean got down on one knee, only letting go of one hand. Dean's eyes were wide and scared, like he expected to get hurt.

"Will you mary Me, Castiel Smith?"

Cas collapsed on his knees beside Dean, the shock pounding through his system. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe.

"Yes," He managed, "Oh god, Yes."

Dean smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging Castiel tightly. Cas clutched on to him too. Dean was crying tears of joy and Castiel couldn't believe this was caused by him. They rocked together in a sweet hug before Dean gave him one of the sweetest kisses Castiel had ever received from him. He pulled away from a shaky sigh, put Cas's hand out, slipped a gorgeous silver ring on his finger and stood him up.

He pumped Cas's fist in the air, whipped him around to reveal the audience and screamed,

"He said yes!"

Mary Winchester put a hand over her mouth in glee. John Winchester was acting like he was a player who just won the Super Bowl, running over to Dean and lifting him up in the air. Gabe was smiling behind his camera. Sam and Jess ran up to Dean and Cas. Dean was bouncing in celebration, bouncing and jumping with his mother and father, his brother and future sister-in law. He bounced right by his soon-to-be brother in law's camera and howled in joy. The mood was lightened from a very serious and very sentimental one to one of great joy and victory. Castiel didn't know what to do. John was giving him pats on the back. Mary bound up to him and gave Cas a crushing hug.

"You deserve to be together like this."

Cas nodded, wiping a stray tear from his face. Jessica kissed him on the cheek and Sam gave him the biggest hug a friend could give. Dean was the one to drag Cas away and sweep him off his feet. Literally.

Dean was carrying Cas full bridal style, clutching him and jumping up and down, running him around and making him laugh and scream as he pretended to run Cas into things, giving him small kisses on the forehead and cheek. He couldn't believe that a little over a year earlier, Castiel was throwing Dean's stuff out windows and putting snakes in his bed.


End file.
